Me? Leader!
by The Flying Frog
Summary: A Titans South team is formed, made up by Jericho, Pantha, Wildebeest, and Herald. They are missing a leader and have come up with the perfect solution. Two problems. One: Beast Boy doesn't want the job. Two: Raven's growing feelings for him.
1. Phone Call

The sun slowly came up over the horizon a good ten minutes early in Beast Boy's opinion. No, make that three hours. Stupid Robin and his early morning training regime. The sun shouldn't rise until 10 AM at the earliest on those days. Come on Dude! What's the point!?! The Brotherhood of Evil has been defeated, almost every villain they've ever faced has been frozen as...frozen ice cube statues or something like that...and worse of all, Raven and Cyborg knew his first name! His poor but at the same time, glorious name. Beast Boy ever so slowly opened his bedroom door and peeked outside. He looked a little to the left, a little to the right, and the coast was clear. He walked out at a half walk completely alert of any new surprises that could greet him today. Thirty paces to the elevator, twenty, ten, five, four, three, two, one, and safe. Beast Boy felt his fear increase tenfold as the elevator was moving down the shaft. Any second now. PING! The elevator door opened in slow motion. Please get slower, please let there be a glitch. No luck. He could feel himself trembling as he entered the common room and kitchen. There was Robin and Cyborg looking through a newspaper for clues of some kind. Robin had to go into his obsess mode when he heard that Beast Boy fought Slade's robot. But the training, dealing with Robin, Cyborg and Raven teasing him about his name. All that amounted to nothing compared to this.

It was his turn on dish duty.

Beast Boy's pale face looked up at the pile of dishes the size of a small trailer home. Some would consider this task a fate worse than death. More than once the person who cleaned the dishes were attacked by whatever Starfire had made from her home planet. The power cord to the gamestation was taken by Raven until all the dishes were done so the option of procastrating or whatever the word Raven used was gone until the dishes were done. He sighed to himself before picking up the overused wash rag and got started.

Raven looked up from her place on the couch to make sure Beast Boy was cleaning the dishes properly, and to make sure he didn't damage her favorite mug which he was washing. If so much as an atom was rubbed the wrong way she would call him his name. Garfield. Now where is the orange paint that Robin hid from Cyborg?

Thirty-five dishes done, 350 more to go. Cyborg smiled to himself. Beast Boy lost a bet they had last week. So this was his second week in a row he had to do this. And if Robin won today's video game against Beast Boy, he would forfeit his dish duty to the green teen next week as well. Life couldn't be better. Nearby he heard Robin moan sympathetically, but his evil smile told another story. There were so many dishes to do that one easily grew bored and kind of crazy. That person would do interesting things to entertain himself. It was the perfect, and most used time to gather blackmail material. Raven and Starfire never got blackmailed however due to Raven's powers doing the washing while she read and Starfire enjoyed doing the dishes.

Cyborg opened up his arm to get the camera ready while Robin was pulling out a recorder. Whatever Beast Boy did would ensure their happiness for a day or two. Happened every time. They now had an unspoken rule to destroy the evidence...or at least give it to the other so they could destroy it. It was all good fun. Cyborg watched with great intensity as Beast Boy's eyes grew fuzzy before shaking his head vigorously and trying again. Wait a second! He's reaching for the apron cabinet. Sweet! What design will he use? His arm is going in, he's gripping it and...the phone is ringing.

Dang it. Beast Boy's right there.

Sighing to himself he walks towards the big screen so they could talk. On the screen was Herald and Jericho. Hmmm wonder what they want Cyborg pondered briefly.

"I bid thee greetings friends!" Starfire exclaimed

"Sup Dudes!"

"Hey buddies!"

"Hi!"

"Hey." The titans each gave their own greeting.

"Hello everyone. I'm sure you're aware of the Titans South being formed in Missouri." It was true. The organizing the new team was an uphill battle the entire way. It was decided that Panther, Wildebeest, Jericho, and Herald were to be on the team. Cyborg had gone out with them to find a place for their tower and helped build it. Robin designed their training room for each of their personal abilities. But they had a huge problem. None of them could decide on who should lead the team. Raven spent hours talking to them before they came up with an agreement to have another person join the team as leader. She left them two days ago so they could discuss who they wanted.

"You guys find a leader?" Robin smiled. He was always happy when a new Titan team was formed so evil would be brought down by justice more effectively. Jericho nodded at Robin.

Beast Boy jumped forward. "Come on guys, you going to leave us hanging? Who is it you have? Hot Spot! Koal and Gnarrk!?! Red Star! Who?" Herald shook his head with smile.

"He doesn't know yet. We thought we'd run it by you guys first."

"And who friends do you wish to do the evaluation with us about?" Starfire asked. The only answer she got was Jericho pointing at Beast Boy.


	2. One Month

"You guys find a leader?" Robin smiled. He was always happy when a new Titan team was formed so evil would be brought down by justice more effectively. Jericho nodded at Robin.

Beast Boy jumped forward. "Come on guys, you going to leave us hanging? Who is it you have? Hot Spot! Koal and Gnarrk!?! Red Star! Who?" Herald shook his head with smile.

"He doesn't know yet. We thought we'd run it by you guys first."

"And who friends do you wish to do the evaluation with us about?" Starfire asked. The only answer she got was Jericho pointing at Beast Boy.

* * *

What felt like eternity which was probably only about two seconds occurred before Cyborg and Robin burst out laughing. Beast Boy chuckled nervously while looking at the two cracking teens with a very pensieve look. He looked at Raven who was merely raising an eyebrow while Starfire had stars in her eyes. 

"All right, good one guys. So seriously...who is it?" Robin asked On the screen, Herald and Jericho glanced at each other with knowing smiles before turning back towards the Titans.

"Yo Robin, we be serious about him." the laughter stopped almost immediately. Cyborg's eye was twitching somewhat and Beast Boy looked paler than ever. Robin looked down, a crease appearing on his forehead.

"Why Beast Boy?" He himself couldn't be more thankful to Raven for asking the question he so desperately wanted to. Jericho waved around the room, pointed at his head as if he was thinking; he punched his own fist while pretending to laugh at Robin, saluted Beast Boy; Jericho pulled out a smoothy and pointed at his head again.

Beast Boy glanced at everyone else. "Did anyone catch the meaning of that? I'm clueless."

"You're always clueless Garfield." Raven hissed. He pouted slightly at the use of his name but stayed silent. Herald shook his head with a chuckle.

"He means that during the whole Brotherhood of Evil fiasco when we all went up against Brain and them, when we were following Robin's orders we kept getting our butts kicked while when he was captured and Beast Boy took over; things turned out better. Beast Boy led us with both brilliance and courage. He demonstrated admiral leadership qualities many could only dream of, and in a single battle, defeated the Brotherhood. Not bad for someone without a brain eh?"

"I so DO have a brain!" Beast Boy exclaimed while everyone stared at him. "I just don't use it much." Herald nodded.

"And when you did use it, you put everyone else behind by going into your own league." Beast Boy looked down with a gloomy expression. Robin thought for a minute. He truly didn't know how Beast Boy led. He learned that while he was captured and frozen, Beast Boy took control and that everyone loved how he led. But as soon as he was thawed out, Beast Boy gave command back to Robin; he never got to see Beast Boy's leadership abilities. Maybe he was a good person. Kid Flash and Jinx wouldn't mind coming living with them. It would take awhile to get used to fighting with their different abilities but they could manage. But this was a team discussion.

"Why don't you guys call back while we discuss it." Herald nodded and the screen went black. Raven turned towards the group, her face hooded so no one could see her expression.

"Absolutely not." She said in her angry voice which meant a few things. Someone was getting sent to another dimension, someone was being thrown out the window, someone had entered her room, or how she always talked to Beast Boy.

"'Friends, while this is good for us all, who would eat the tofu of neasiation (sp?) or shout out the dude?" Starfire questioned while intently looking at Robin. He merely shrugged and turned to Cyborg.

"Man, B.B.'s my best friend, but he needs something to help him come into his own."

"Dude! How come none of you asked what I thought!?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, his hands waving around with vigor. Robin acknowledged Beast Boy's ranting. "Okay, what I know is that I helped make the world a better place by helping with the Brotherhood, but that time is past and I'm not needed anymore except as comic relief. I can't turn into a serious Leader with obsession problems like Robin!"

Raven felt the tip of her mouth slightly curve. The closest Beast Boy ever got to making her laugh...well except for that time when they first met. And it was mostly Robin's face that was doing it this time. "You're not just comic relief. He glared at her. If he didn't like her spoiling his dreams then it was his problem.

"What we need to decide is who's going to replace"

"You can't abandon me dude!" Beast Boy yelled at Robin. Cyborg watched his friend carefully. His knuckles outlines were very visible as he gripped the table, leaving indentations. His eyes were wide and face pale. He apparently didn't want the job. Raven was also curious to watch. She seemed to keep glancing back and forth between the screen and the green bean. Some part of her was always moving. He hand constantly adjusting her hood, her foot couldn't seem to decide if to tap or stay still so it was constantly twitching. Something was going on.

"How about Beast Boy tries it for one month. He lives there and works with them for one month and see how things stand?" Robin suggested. Cyborg had no problem with it and Star voiced her agreement as well. "It's settled. One month. If he doesn't continue it then that's that." Robin got up to check some evidence without once asking Beast Boy or Raven what they thought, and they knew he knew it.


	3. A new Life

_"You can't abandon me dude!" Beast Boy yelled at Robin. Cyborg watched his friend carefully. His knuckles outlines were very visible as he gripped the table, leaving indentations. His eyes were wide and face pale. He apparently didn't want the job. Raven was also curious to watch. She seemed to keep glancing back and forth between the screen and the green bean. Some part of her was always moving. He hand constantly adjusting her hood, her foot couldn't seem to decide if to tap or stay still so it was constantly twitching. Something was going on._

_"How about Beast Boy tries it for one month. He lives there and works with them for one month and see how things stand?" Robin suggested. Cyborg had no problem with it and Star voiced her agreement as well. "It's settled. One month. If he doesn't continue it then that's that." Robin got up to check some evidence without once asking Beast Boy or Raven what they thought, and they knew he knew it._

* * *

Beast Boy slowly dragged his suitcase up towards the roof. When they had called back, Beast Boy debated with them, did everything he could to reason with Robin and Cyborg. It wasn't until a few minutes later while he was getting tofu from the kitchen that he overheard them talking.

FLASHBACK

**Beast Boy paused as his right ear twitched from Robin's and Cyborg's voice talking to Herald. "Listen man, the Grass Stain is my best friend and I love hanging around him. Yet he revealed himself to be more competent than Robin." Beast Boy smirked at Robin's protest which everyone was ignoring. "Robin had every villain gunning for him from the Brotherhood because of his leadership capabilities. None of them really took Beast Boy seriously but he's the one who defeated them. He has so much potential that his current lifestyle would throw it away."**

**Robin glanced at Cyborg. "I agree. I love having him on the team, but leadership isn't something to be desired. The best leaders are often the ones who want it least. One month is all we're asking of him. In the end, it's his choice."**

**Herald smiled. "What about ol' Raven's feelings for him?"**

**Both Robin and Cyborg chuckled. "She tries so hard to hide it yet it's obvious to everyone but the grass stain." Beast Boy felt his hair stand on end. "They fight almost nonstop but both of them would be more willing to die for the other than they would for any of us. When you think about it, it's kind of obvious. It's only when things are at the most vicious, the most dangerous, and the most intense that their actions speak for their hearts." Cyborg half laughed to himself next to the grumbling Robin. Beast Boy pondered their words.**

**Did he work harder for Raven than everyone else? He and Cyborg were great friends and had great combos in working together. Robin was an irritant, pure and simple. Still respected him a lot, but the guy has issues. Starfire made the perfect sister, as long as she didn't hear you talking about her behind her back. Raven...**

**She's different. She threw him into walls almost nonstop, constantly made fun of him, treated him like dirt, but she was also the only one who continued listening to every single one of his jokes, was the only one who took what he said seriously if it was somewhat intelligent (if often wasn't), and they understood each other perfectly. He knew when she needed comforting, she could slap some sense into him when he was being too stupid to listen to anyone else. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and he wasn't afraid to annoy her when she needed it. They both had dark pasts, not that anyone outside of the Doom Patrol knew about his, and they both had a father figure they hated. Her with Trigon, him with that embezzler his parent's had trusted. **

**His thoughts came back to himself and he was surprised to see Raven also leaning against the door, her ear pressed hard as she listened intently. His jump of surprise and scream of shock knocked them both through the door, on top of Robin. He really needed time to sort out his feelings, away from her.**

END FLASHBACK

The door opened and the sun glared into his eye while Cyborg stood by the Tship. Beast Boy had finally agreed to becoming leader of the Titans South, much to Raven's constant muttering. But to agree, he made a condition. He and his team got to visit every weekend during the month. Robin agreed quickly. The goodbyes had been said, the bruises were made (who knew Raven could slap him so hard!?!) the few tears that were shed had been shed (if one could call Starfire crying few tears) and everyone was ready to go. Cyborg was dropping him off at the South Tower and would stay for a day to make sure everything was working properly. This was it. He was going onto a new life. For at least a month.


	4. In Missouri

_The door opened and the sun glared into his eye while Cyborg stood by the Tship. Beast Boy had finally agreed to becoming leader of the Titans South, much to Raven's constant muttering. But to agree, he made a condition. He and his team got to visit every weekend during the month. Robin agreed quickly. The goodbyes had been said, the bruises were made (who knew Raven could slap him so hard!?!) the few tears that were shed had been shed (if one could call Starfire crying few tears) and everyone was ready to go. Cyborg was dropping him off at the South Tower and would stay for a day to make sure everything was working properly. This was it. He was going onto a new life. For at least a month._

* * *

The Tship flew over the clouds as Beast Boy watched the ground glide beneath him. Here he was, going to do something he didn't really want to do. Lead. Take responsibility, think. But Robin was right, he was needed and he did a good job once. Why not again? He could tell you why. He didn't want to risk being like Robin with his Slade obsession. Mento with his Brain obsession, Batman with the Joker, Superman with Luther. Spiderman with whoever it was at the time, Doc Oc, Green Goblin, Kingpin. Daredevil with Kingpin. The list of heroes with an obsession was endless. Then again, it was only a month. What could possibly happen?

"Hey Cy! I've been wondering...why Missouri? Why is the team located there?" He watched Cyborg's eye narrow slightly as he barely dodged a falcon flying nearby. Beast Boy would kill him if he hit it.

"We could ask the same thing about Jump City or Steel City. We are going to Green River Missouri because of the crime rate." Beast Boy sighed at Cy's superior smile about being right...as usual.

"So you are staying with us then?"

"For a day or two. Just making sure all the equipment is working and I want to woop your butt at the Gamestation 3."

"Dude! They have a Gamestation 3!" Any and all objections that Beast Boy had about going quickly flew out the window.

Cyborg glanced at his best friend. He had it easier than almost all of the other Titans. He got to be with the grass stain a little longer, making a longer goodbye. Ah man! A double edged sword. "We will be arriving in T minus 2 minutes."

"Dude, I know this is the Tship, but do you really have to say T minus?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"The Titans is losing a member so it is minus. It's almost as bad as bacon!"

"B.B! You've never had bacon. You only eat that nasty Tofu."

"Better tofu than" As they argued continually, missing the Tower South by 25 miles before they realized they had to turn around.

In an alley near the newly constructed tower a figure watched the Tship land. His eyes narrowed as he saw the two leave the ship and greeted the new heroes for the town. His eyes quickly rose upon seeing the green teen. He pulled out his cell phone. "It's me. Your job has become a lot easier. He's here in Missouri."

"You're not reneging on our agreement by lowering price?"

"No. There is no price too high for Garfield Mark Logan's death."

* * *

Beast Boy stood in awe at the living room. The only word he could think of was "Duuuuude! Everything is...purple and dark blue?" The color scheme of the living room reminded him of a certain empath. 

Herald shrugged. "Man, it suits the mood here. The city is blue and depressing. We bring the joy as we play the criminals song to prison."

"What does that have to do with color?"

Jericho smiled while shaking his head. He pointed at the blue while frowning, then the purple while standing with...attempted majesty. Beast Boy burst out laughing. "Dude, you look like I usually do when standing like that. Stupid." He continued laughing while everyone raised an eyebrow at his sentence. He stopped laughing for a bit. "What?"

"Did I just call myself stupid?"

* * *

Cyborg went from room to room. Checking the security, checking the lights, checking the car (Herald adamantly said he'd drive and wouldn't let Beast Boy anywhere near it) Checked Beast Boy's new motorcycle. Custom built with a black and purple color scheme just like his costume. Pretty much had all the equipment and weapons Robin's Birdcycle had. The only problem with Beast Boy's was that he wanted to name it Shirley. Cyborg decided on one last prank for the grass stain. He super-glued a plushy Raven doll on it...with hearts painted over the eyes. Staring at Beast Boy whenever he drove. Too bad he likely wouldn't have time to see Beast Boy's reaction. 

The obstacle course was in tip top shape. Jericho had 'spoken' with the government and had express permission to use any villain they caught for the obstacle course through possession. Until then, he would use one of the team members. The training room was built specifically for them. Beast Boy had his treadmill again, also quick attackers so he could practice quick transformations. Herald had hard hitters. He would have to continually move swiftly from place to place while sending his bots out of commission by his own planning.

Wildebeest turned out to be a 10 year old kid. He only turned into the giant beheemoth when he was annoyed or angry in any way...meaning almost all the time. Pantha apparently the only one who could calm him down. Their training methods were pretty much the same. Building strength and fighting quick opponents. The team was built through with a strategy. Panther and Wildebeest made up the muscle while Beast Boy made up the ability to adapt, Jericho and Herald would act as the mist, confusing any and all opponents. It would take work for them to work and fight as one, but that was the plan. They hoped.


	5. Starting the Day

_Wildebeest turned out to be a 10 year old kid. He only turned into the giant beheemoth when he was annoyed or angry in any way...meaning almost all the time. Pantha apparently the only one who could calm him down. Their training methods were pretty much the same. Building strength and fighting quick opponents. The team was built through with a strategy. Panther and Wildebeest made up the muscle while Beast Boy made up the ability to adapt, Jericho and Herald would act as the mist, confusing any and all opponents. It would take work for them to work and fight as one, but that was the plan. They hoped._

* * *

A small ant slowly climbed up a bed in the newly constructed tower. Curious as to what new thing had arrived. Would it bring destruction to its colony or would this thing leave the colony alone. Gradually it climbed a pole of the double bed while its only thought was that it was glad it couldn't smell. The ant slowly walked towards the giant mass that could be called the big people, then his alarm clock went off. The green teen jumped and landed on the ant.

"Why did I schedule early morning training again?" Beast Boy asked to himself. The life sized cucumber put his feet on the ground and stood up. Yet as he was getting up, he completely lost balance and crashed head first into the wall. "Oh...that's why." He leaped in the air when he heard frantic tapping at his door. "Who is it?" No one answered, but the tapping soon gained a rhythm.

"Jericho! I don't know moss code!" The grass stain leader called into the hall. Almost immediately the sound of slapping was heard. Beast Boy opened his door and saw Jericho rubbing his forehead. "Let's get to work!" Beast Boy exclaimed with far less enthusiasm than Robin had. Trudging towards the training room, Beast Boy felt something slide into his pocket. Glancing curiously at the mute besides him, Beast Boy pulled out the sheet of paper which contained...the Morse Code.

Entering the training room, Beast Boy noticed that he and Jericho were the first ones there, if you excluded Cyborg who was running some equipment through a routine test run. Waving at his green best friend, the large trash can called him over. "Hey B! This is going to be yours." Beast Boy looked over the oddly shaped treadmill. It had walls coming out of the side and the actually tread had holes of different widths and lengths across it.

"Alright man, here's how it works. As you are running and gradually increasing speed certain obstacles will come out of the walls right at you, and/or obstacles will come out of the tread making your jump over them but not so high as to hit one of the walls obstacles. The maximum running speed is 150 mph. What do you think!?!" Cyborg's explanation of the treadmill grew louder and more excited as he told Beast Boy about it. The green teen could barely keep up as Cyborg also was talking faster than he normally did. "Dude, what kind of obstacles?"

"Oh nothing dangerous, a metal pole here and there, one of those rubber hammers, very durable but very dull swords. A paintball gun in the front shooting randomly. The works."

"Great..." Beast Boy said slowly, his eyes widening slightly. That was rougher than what Robin normally put him through.

A portal appeared near them as Jericho, Pantha, and Wildebeest walked in the training room, though Wildebeest had tripped over Pantha's foot and fell over on top of Cyborg. As the two super strong heroes tried getting up, Beast Boy grinned what had been dubbed his "Prank Grin". Cyborg was on his hands and knees, trying to get up Wildebeest's was on his knees now, his thigh brushing against Cyborg's thigh. If looked at from a certain angle...FLASH...Jericho looked up quickly and only saw Beast Boy put a digital camera into his belt.

Not noticing the flash or the camera, Cyborg quickly explained to the others what they would be doing. Pantha and Wildebeest would be working with huge weights...also they'd be sparring Beast Boy every other day to try and work on their speed. Herald spent an hour playing his horn, seeing if he could do anything with his portals. He would go in and out, send the other Titans who were training to different locations to confuse them, try making portals in different shapes, tried to create shadows from his portals, weaving in and out of his obstacle course without being allowed to move more than 10 feet and being limited in how many times he used his horn. He also worked on his hand to hand combat skills. He actually was proficient at it, but nowhere near Robin's skill, but he could best the average criminal.

Jericho for the moment 'borrowed' his teammates bodies and went through their training regimes. He worked on his adaptability and his quick thinking. Each villain he would likely possess more than likely had different abilities and skills so he worked on working with what he had to the best of his ability.

* * *

A small, almost burnt out light flickered over the card table, both figures hidden by shadows so their features were indistinguishable. "You know what must be done?" The question was more a statement from the way he said it. 

"I do...kill Garfield Logan, aka Beast Boy. I'll begin in two days. Any aces?"

"Go Fish. Why two days? We have the blueprints of the new tower, we know where to hit it to knock out all power with a single shot. Security, lights, everything."

"In the report it says that the one known as Cyborg leaves tomorrow. He could fix anything. He could have the security fixed during the battle. Threes?"

"Go fish. Clever. A day after he leaves. Chances of expecting an assassination so soon would be...astronomically low. Sevens?" The second figure handed over three cards.

"Very well Nick. But remember my payment."

"Of course. The agreed sum, $750,000, payed in full. In fact, I'll pay you half now, and the rest when the job is finished." The first figure called Nick pulled out an envelope and handed it towards the second figure. A heavily armored hand appeared from the shadows as it took the envelope.

"The payment is fair." The two figures laughed. "Soon the Titans will learn to fear the assault of Arsenal."


	6. Calm before the Storm

_"Very well Nick. But remember my payment."_

_"Of course. The agreed sum, $750,000, payed in full. In fact, I'll pay you half now, and the rest when the job is finished." The first figure called Nick pulled out an envelope and handed it towards the second figure. A heavily armored hand appeared from the shadows as it took the envelope._

_"The payment is fair." The two figures laughed. "Soon the Titans will learn to fear the assault of Arsenal."_

* * *

Cyborg wiped the sweat from his brow as he put down his wrench. Everything was in tip-top shape and good to go. The only problem that he could find was that he couldn't get any new blackmail on Beast Boy. Everything he had was countered by either Robin with his blackmail or Beast Boy with his. The three of them were actually in a Cold War state. They had so much blackmail on the others that it could embarrass them to no end by with the media. However, once one dropped the bomb, the others wouldn't be far behind. The three of them knew it but they still continued simply for the fun of blackmailing the other two. 

At least he managed to stick red soap into Beast Boy's shower so he would be brown for a few weeks again. But that was enough. If he knew anything about Herald and Jericho, they would let him know how the prank turned out.

Chuckling quietly to himself he left Beast Boy's room, and ran into the grass stain himself. "What the!" He shouted in surprise. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at Cyborg.

"What were you doing in my room?"

Cyborg felt himself begin sweating somewhat. "You know, checking the lights, checking the shower, making sure everything worked?" he said slowly as if testing how it sounded.

"Dude, you did that yesterday. I was there helping the whole time." Doh! Cyborg watched Beast Boy reach into his belt and pull out a photo. "Now Cyborg, I want you to take whatever prank you put in out right now." Beast Boy stated evenly.

Cyborg smiled. "Who or what is going to make...me." In the middle of his question Beast Boy turned the photo around, a photo of him in a suggestive position with Wildebeest.

"Dude, I currently have 27 copies of this particular photo, Jericho has another 15. Could you just imagine what the media would say if given one of these, what BumbleBee would say, or even what Robin would make you do in extra training time, take away video games or something like that. But what about all of them." He put a finger along the side his face, pretending to have a thoughtful expression. "And unless whatever prank you put in is not removed, my self control of said photo to Robin might...slip." Cyborg sighed in frustration, a sigh which sounded more like a grunt. The grass stain had him beat this time. Slowly he turned around and went back into Beast Boy's room to remove the red soap he had placed inside the shower.

* * *

Back at Titans Tower in Jump City, Robin was calling a bunch of Honorary Members. Kid Flash and Jinx couldn't make it because they encountered some super villain or another and were tracking her. Starfire was in the kitchen as she was attempting to make pancakes with Tameranian ingredients. The Boy Wonder called Cyborg and the two were already planning on a way to give it all to Silkie without hurting Stars feelings. Cyborg was due back tomorrow. He had called and left Missouri a few hours ago and was on his way back. He was just making a detour to Steel City and would also pick up whoever replaced Beast Boy temporarily. Yet there was something else Robin was doing the entire time. 

He was avoiding Raven like the plague.

She kept making ominous comments about who he was going to replace next, she kept appearing in the most awkward places (he found her in his room going through newspapers for no apparent reason other than the fact that she felt like reading a newspaper there) and then there was that glare of hers...

He shuddered as he felt the hair on the back of his head stand on end. He turned around to find that Raven wasn't anywhere around.

"Robin!" Starfire called out suddenly. He quickly turned and ran quickly to the kitchen. He arrived there and saw Starfire holding two bowls of different items. "Robin, would you prefer the Zorka berries or the blue berries in the pan of cakes?" Robin motioned towards the blue berries. What was that feeling he just had?

* * *

Raven poured through her books. While meditating a few minutes ago, one of the strongest premonitions she had ever felt soared through her. Something was going to happen, and she was going to be prepared for it.

TITANS TOWER MISSOURI

Beast Boy sat in his room. Now normally this wouldn't be awkward or unnatural as several people often do that, but for Beast Boy to be drawing up a training schedule threw Pantha off. "Why start so soon?"

"You wanted me to be the leader, and I'm going to do that to the best of my ability."

"No...I mean, why is the next training session scheduled in five minutes?"

"We never know. I felt something just now. Something that tells me that if we aren't in peak condition, something bad will happen. Call it animal instincts, but I know something is coming.


	7. Attacking Beast Boy

_Beast Boy sat in his room. Now normally this wouldn't be awkward or unnatural as several people often do that, but for Beast Boy to be drawing up a training schedule threw Pantha off. "Why start so soon?"_

_"You wanted me to be the leader, and I'm going to do that to the best of my ability."_

_"No...I mean, why is the next training session scheduled in five minutes?"_

_"We never know. I felt something just now. Something that tells me that if we aren't in peak condition, something bad will happen. Call it animal instincts, but I know something is coming._

* * *

Herald walked slowly back to his room. Beast Boy drove them hard in training today. Said something about a 'feeling' or something. Yet he apparently was the only one who had it. Jericho was even too tired to practice his guitar tonight.

FLASHBACK

They all arrived in the gym and saw their smallest and easiest training routines started up. Beast Boy was at the control center. He asked them to get into their stations. He would continually raise the difficulty without a break. The last person who collapsed would be the winner. He even offered some of his blackmail on Robin to the winner. What started out as a fun competition become much more very quickly. Not even five minutes into the training did Beast Boy raise the difficulty. Then he raised it a again, and then again. He switched times of how long it took for him to do so to catch them off guard.

For Jericho he had to practice his quick possession of his foes, use them to knock out his opponents and or quickly switch and fight using them. He had to switch bodies more and more often simply because more kept coming the situation kept adapting to what ability would be best among his foes.

Herald was playing his horn left and right, weaving in and out while more kept coming. He sent some twenty feet in the air while others were sent inside of the bigger ones (he was dealing with robots, but Beast Boy criticized him saying that he couldn't do that when fighting in real life) sent them flying into each other, went above them and landed on them with powerful punches and kicks.

Pantha and Wildebeest were both weightlifting and the weight kept getting heavier and heavier. The two of them apparently had their own contest on who could lift more before they couldn't handle it. Neither one as they both gave out around the same time and Beast Boy wasn't watching as he was increasing the difficulty of Jericho's at the time.

Those two were then put into the lookout as Beast Boy started training. He dealt with fast fighters that kept growing in number before the really strong but slow ones came into his ring. Quick transformations from one thing to another as he adapted to each situation. He and Jericho had the same problem when it came to the fact that what they had one minute was not the best thing within the next five. So the two of them eventually started working together on trying to make up for the other's weakness.

Just as Robin and Starfire had a bunch of their own combos and Beast Boy and Cyborg had their own, Beast Boy and Jericho were now working on their own technique of combos and helping each other out. So far they had come up with a few stuff, but they knew that with each battle what they did would have to be made up on the spot as each villain was unique.

This training regime kept going for three hours when all of them were too tired to continue.

* * *

"What is he doing!?! No one can truly expect something bad so early. It isn't logical." Pantha complained loudly. Jericho was rubbing his temple in a vain attempt to prevent a migraine. Pantha had been complaining almost non stop about Beast Boy training them so hard. But the conundrum came from the fact that she loved training, but she saw no logic to training right off the bat. She expected a day or two before Beast Boy came up with a good training schedule, but he rushed it from a feeling. Herald agreed with her while Jericho and Wildebeest were both rolling their eyes. They had requested Beast Boy to be the leader after all. One by one they slowly went to bed until only Beast Boy was up and in the common room, staring out the window intently.

"What's going on? My instincts are going off the charts like something is..." He quickly pulled out his communicator. "Titans, something is coming and coming fast. I repeat, something hostile is"

He was quickly cut off by a large explosion hitting the side of the tower and all the power went out. He got up, his eyesight quickly adjusting to the dark. The door was only part way open and he could see Wildebeest and Pantha working together to force it open. Darn Cyborg for making things so strong! He turned into a gorilla and punched the door hard. A very large dent appeared in the door, and it looked like time had stopped for a few seconds.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW" Beast Boy transformed into himself and was hopping up and down clutching his now very sore fist. Another explosion hit the tower, this time on the side of the common room. Beast Boy flew backwards from the explosion. He looked to his side and saw that Pantha and Wildebeest had almost got the door open. He slowly stood up and gazed through the smoke. An outline of a figure could be seen for a few seconds before it burst through the flame, hitting Beast Boy in the gut. He flew through the air and hit the TV, permanently destroying it. The figure flew at him again, and a foot got in his way. Jericho was hanging off of the ceiling and flipped down like an acrobat; Jericho kicked the intruder hard in the face. The figure got up and charged again. Looking away from Jericho it kicked him in the gut before flying straight at Beast Boy again. This time he had enough time to transform and fully prepare. The figure ended up hitting a triceratops face. Beast Boy flung him over his shoulder as a gorilla now and rushed him as lion. That was until the figure somehow dodged him at the same time as hitting him in his family jewels.

Jericho once again attacked the intruder, now aided by Pantha and Wildebeest. They were forcing him towards the window when a jet pack came out of his armor and he flew out of it. Above him a portal opened; Herald dropped down on him grabbing onto the intruders legs as they both flew out of sight. Beast Boy shakily got up only to fall back down from the tremors of another explosion right above him. He quickly turned into a falcon and flew out the broken window so he could take the fight back towards the enemy. He landed on what was left of the roof and watched as the figure had Herald near unconsciousness. Beast Boy turned into a cheetah; he charged the figure as the figure pulled out a gun and aimed it at the approaching green feline. At the last second Beast Boy veered off of, the bullet grazing his shoulder. Turing into an anaconda he charged with alarming speed yet again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wildebeest (with Jericho on his back) and Pantha climbing up the side of the tower to join the fight. The snakes powerful body hit the intruder hard, wrapping around him. The intruder's armor suddenly became very slippery and Beast Boy lost his grasp. He turned back into himself and saw that the armor had some oil or something on it that made it very slick.

Pantha and Wildebeest both charged the intruder, who merely jumped over them with a gun aimed at Beast Boy. "He's after me and me alone!" he called out loudly, whether it was to himself or his team he did not know. He turned into an elephant to try and prevent the bullet from penetrating his skull. A loud gunshot broke the night.

* * *

Raven was meditating in the common room. Due to the time zones she was a two hours behind Beast Boy, so calling him to check in on his first day as leader wouldn't be a good idea. It would be midnight there. She had to keep telling Robin to call in the morning so he wouldn't disturb their sleep. He was pacing back and forth, worried about him. Their phone started ringing.

Jumping quickly from being startled, she pushed the button and saw Herald. Sweat was covering his face and he had several scratches and bruises that had not been there before. His clothing was badly ripped and there was definite signs of deep cuts. "Hello man, just thought I would update you all on the situation."

"What happened!" Robin nearly shouted.

"We were attacked, by someone who wasn't targeting the Titans, only Beast Boy." Raven felt her pulse quicken and her throat get a lump. "An assassin." She breathed out loud.

"We captured him. We were lucky. He was about to pull out the big guns man." Herald said slowly.

"Is Beast Boy alright?" Robin asked with a smile towards Raven. His smile quickly froze and disappeared from the way that Raven looked at him.

"He's fine. The guy pulled a gun on him and nearly shot him. Jericho tackled him throwing off his aim. Missed him by about an inch. Jericho then possessed the guy as he pulled out a knife. Jericho was cut along his stomach but it wasn't deep. He turned 'himself' in while possessing him. The armor had been confiscated and Beast Boy is interrogating him as we speak. By the way, could Cyborg come back?"

Robin raised an eyebrow until the camera turned and they saw what was left of the tower. It was even worse than when Psycho-Tech attacked Titans Tower. He nodded his approval. "Keep me updated."

* * *

Author's Note: Well here we are. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and who will review. Rest assured that this story is far from over.

I'm putting up a poll, but that doesn't guarantee that the most popular will happen. Rather when you vote I would prefer it if you gave me a reason for it. It's the good reasons I'll be counting and not the choices themselves.

Poll: Who should Cyborg bring back to Titans Tower to temporarily replace Beast Boy?

A: Koal and Gnarrk

B: Argent

C: Hot Spot


	8. Veering towards the Truth

Author's Note: Well the polls are in and after a rather long break (I went on a short business trip) I'm back and writing. The winner is...dun dun dun dun! Mentioned later in the chapter. Have fun reading.

_"He's fine. The guy pulled a gun on him and nearly shot him. Jericho tackled him throwing off his aim. Missed him by about an inch. Jericho then possessed the guy as he pulled out a knife. Jericho was cut along his stomach but it wasn't deep. He turned 'himself' in while possessing him. The armor had been confiscated and Beast Boy is interrogating him as we speak. By the way, could Cyborg come back?"_

_Robin raised an eyebrow until the camera turned and they saw what was left of the tower. It was even worse than when Psycho-Tech attacked Titans Tower. He nodded his approval. "Keep me updated."_

* * *

"Who are you and why have you attacked our tower!" Beast Boy shouted for what was likely the fifty-eighth time in the past three minutes. This mercenary kept responding with "No Comment" or "I plead the fifth." And nothing he said or bluffed made any changes. "You attacked our home, endangered our friends, attempted to kill me, and according to your personal record you are guilty of several crimes of various degrees. We have enough proof to put you away for life. If you want your sentence lessoned then you will tell us what we want to know." 

"No comment." The green teen felt his left eye twitch slightly. This had been going on for over two hours and he had made absolutely no progress. They had very little power but this called for desperate measures. He leaned backwards slightly, his back creaking slightly and popping in certain areas, he reached under the table and lightly tapped a hidden button. Some fairly visible electricity coursed through Arsenal's shackles which then coursed around his body. "AAAAAAARRRRRGHH!" Beast Boy waited a few seconds before disabling the 'shocker thingy' as he called it.

"Feel better?" Without giving the mercenary a chance to respond he got up and started circling him. "It's only a matter of time before whoever you work for considers you a securitaly risk and will want you elimunationed." An eyebrow rose slowly on Arsenal's face before he burst into outrageous laughter.

"Who learned you how to spoke?"

The two of them heard skin slapping skin; Beast Boy knew it was Jericho slapping himself again. "Who cares about bad glammar?" Arsenal's entire body shook with silent laughter from Beast Boy's serious mispronunciations.

"Because you make me laugh, I'll tell you one thing and one thing only." Whatever he asked had better be good. Something that would make the most of the situation. His brain hurt. The walking cucumber slumped in his chair while rubbing his temple. This was Robin's thing, not his. He did not specialize in interrogation and leadership or deductive reasoning. He was good at video games and jokes.

"Who hired you to kill me?"

"Nicholas Galtry."

* * *

Cyborg was nearing Jump City quickly. The large conclave of fireflies in the night looked grander than it usually did from this altitude. "Well man, I sincerely hope you enjoy your time here." Bold and proud was his statement. 

Argent rolled her eyes. He had been saying this for more than three hours now as they flew. Titans Tower was growing in the distance. To say that she was excited would likely be the biggest understatement of the year. She had been so looking forward to spending more time with them. The static fromt the screen interrupted her thoughts. "Cyborg, do you and Argent read me?"

The two looked at each other, back to the screen, back at each other, then the screen again. "We're here Rob, what do you want?"

"You need to get back to Missouri."

"Technical problems?"

"They were attacked, and everything has been destroyed. They will need your help to rebuild." That was fast, Beast Boy's pranks go wrong again?

"Well Argent, change of destination?" She nodded. Cyborg changed direction, and put the Tship in auto pilot. He needed to catch some z's. They had been flying for over four hours and it would take another two to get there.

* * *

Herald went into the kitchen to catch a snack before Cyborg showed up again. As expected Beast Boy was there going over dozens of newspaper articles. When he learned the name of the man who hired the assassin he had been researching him nonstop. The phase was likely to end as it was his life that was attacked.

The month of Beast Boy's leadership did not look like it would be bright if the beginning was anything to go off of, he mused to himself.


	9. Preparing Vengeance

Author's Note: Sorry about the long update everyone. I have no excuse whatsoever. Anyway, I tried to integrate Argent's accent into the fic, though I may very well have typed it in wrong.

Herald went into the kitchen to catch a snack before Cyborg showed up again. As expected Beast Boy was there going over dozens of newspaper articles. When he learned the name of the man who hired the assassin he had been researching him nonstop. The phase was likely to end as it was his life that was attacked.

The month of Beast Boy's leadership did not look like it would be bright if the beginning was anything to go off of, he mused to himself.

* * *

The Tship sailed through the clouds with ease, slowly descending towards the ruined tower that they had worked so hard to build. Rubbing his eye to get some crusty gunk from his nap out, Cyborg yawned loudly. Trying in vain to wake up he and Argent had played a little game of Truth or Truth 2. The rules were similar to Truth or Dare, but if you chose the second of the truths it would have to be a VERY personal question.

"Very vell Cyborg. Truth or Truth 2?"

"Man, bring me the heat! Truth 2!"

"Vhat is yur greatest moment of embarrassment at Beast Boy's hands?" A small Mona Lisa smile graced her lips. She actually already knew (courtesy of Robin) but wanted to see what he would say.

"Man, can't you ask me something else?" She shook her head. "Rain check?" Another shake. "I O U?" Another shake but with a growing grin. "Telegram? Land shark? Fine. The grass stain entered a chat room that I was in. I didn't know he was there and I was talking to both Bumblebee and Jinx." A small nod. "He goes on about being some girl or another having just been eh, taken advantage of by his boyfriend. Jinx and Bee start comforting the young 'lady' but one of them accidentally slipped my name into the whole thing." Argent smiled. She wasn't about to tell him that Robin had permission from Jinx to play as her and that Jericho had permission from Bee. "The little dude after hearing my name mentioned, scrolls up on the chat box and saw our entire conversation. I don't know how he did since he joined after us." Gizmo was bribed a certain sum, a great deal actually if he would program Beast Boy's computer to access whatever he wanted and to give up crime for a year, courtesy of Robin wanting revenge after a very large prank by Cyborg.

"He copied, pasted, and printed every romantic comment, and writes a huge article about it. He and Robin sold the data to the tabloids. Collected a huge sum of money and I was the laughing stock of the city for a month. I'll get them back though. I swear on my nuts and bolts that I will get them back!" Silent laughter permeated throughout Argent's body as she twitched uncontrollably trying without success to hold back her laughter.

"Alright man, Truth or Truth 2?"

"I vould say, Truth."

"Not truth two?" A shake of her head. "You're no fun."

* * *

Jericho and Herald paced back and forth around the kitchen table. Wildebeest and Pantha were at the coffee table playing poker over they candy stashes and Beast Boy had the whole table cluttered with newspapers, magazines, periodicals, internet data and rumors. Whoever this Nicholas Galtry was, Beast Boy was determined to find him. At first Jericho tried playing a few songs on his guitar for Beast Boy, did a stand up comedy with Herald (would be recorded as being the funniest stand up comedy simply because it was the worst one ever made) He even hit Pantha on the head with a mallet. Aside from having a few more casts than he had previously, he still couldn't get Beast Boy away from this obsession.

The Tship was on radar and due to land in five minutes, but they couldn't get Beast Boy away from the table. Herald sighed slowly and pulled out his horn.

'Where is he! That stupid son of a' "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy shouted as a portal opened beneath him and fell through. He landed hard on his rump. Taking a look around he saw that he was on the roof and the Tship was now landing. Argent and Cyborg slowly got out of the ship.

"Man, this place is a dump. Did you eat Tofu and get gas or something?" A large crack sounded before he could respond. Looking slowly at each other, the three gulped loudly. Silently a butterfly landed on Cyborg's head. The roof cracked again and they all fell through, Tship and all.

The dust settled slowly. Slowly opening his eyes, Cyborg groaned with no small amount of pain. "Next time, I drive." Argent's voice echoed through the remains of the training room. Pantha and Wildebeest were picking up the Tship Beast Boy as a gorilla was getting the debris off of Argent, Jericho had a camera aimed at Beast Boy? Getting up he turned and all his pain was forgotten. Argent had a very large blush on her face as Beast Boy carried her bridal style (still as a gorilla) but her clothes were ruffled and part of her cleavage was revealed from a large rip in the shirt. A large flash from two cameras happened simultaneously, one from Jericho and one from Cyborg's arm. Revenge and blackmail was too sweet to pass up.


	10. A messy day

The dust settled slowly. Slowly opening his eyes, Cyborg groaned with no small amount of pain. "Next time, I drive." Argent's voice echoed through the remains of the training room. Pantha and Wildebeest were picking up the Tship Beast Boy as a gorilla was getting the debris off of Argent, Jericho had a camera aimed at Beast Boy? Getting up he turned and all his pain was forgotten. Argent had a very large blush on her face as Beast Boy carried her bridal style (still as a gorilla) but her clothes were ruffled and part of her cleavage was revealed from a large rip in the shirt. A large flash from two cameras happened simultaneously, one from Jericho and one from Cyborg's arm. Revenge and blackmail was too sweet to pass up.

* * *

The small tornado path known as Nicholas Galtry's apartment suffered yet another loud crash as he threw another chair against the wall. His small apartment was literally in shambles. Where there was a kitchen table was a pile of toothpicks, where there were chairs was a birds nest. The couch was scorched beyond recognition and the fireplace could never be used again. He would be getting some heat from his landlady but at the moment he didn't care. Garfield had best him again. But no more. He was going to solve this matter once and for all. As the saying went, if you want something done right you have to do it yourself.

Taking his bag (the only thing that survived his tantrum) to his car, he drove in the direction of the police station.

Back at the Tower Cyborg had his hands full repairing Arsenals assault. It had been three days since he arrived and the tower was fighting being repaired tooth and nail. For everything they got done, a glitch or something came along and they had to redo some other thing they had already done. They couldn't really rely on Beast Boy to help. He wasn't exactly the best mechanic around. Heck he hardly knew the difference between a three quarters and a five eights. He spent most of his time researching this Galtry. But the thing that irked Cyborg most was that Beast Boy was forgoing the good things in life called Gamestation 3. He had completely cut himself off from video games and tv, and anything he had previously enjoyed. He didn't touch his motorcycle so the Raven plushy remained untouched. Cyborg figured this was a good thing so that he could see Beast Boy's eventual reaction.

A loud sliding noise broke him out of his revere. Looking up sharply the door he had just finished slammed itself shut; his foot was caught in the jammed door. Relieved that he no longer had nerves and irritated at all the work he just wasted, Cyborg hit the door as hard as he could; the door fell over. A hand waved itself up and down from either side of the door. Picking it up to see which bug he squashed he nearly died from the glare Jericho sent him. "Man, you have got to watch out for falling doors. They can hurt you if you're not careful." From seemingly out of nowhere Jericho pulled out a tofu pie. That nauseating smell drove him crazy as the gunk dripped down his face. Swearing vengeance at the mute dancing his way down the hall, Cyborg began planning his prank against him.

Elsewhere in the tower Argent was suffering a fate worse than death. Trying to get in Beast Boy's room to deliver a message. Herald sent her to tell him that dinner was almost done, and that his tofu pie had been stolen. However it took for more courage to enter where such a putrid smells source than to face the Brotherhood of Evil .What does he keep in there! Sheesh it's only been about a week since he started the job here. How could it get so messy after five days?

Grimacing painfully, she knocked loudly. Receiving no answer she knocked again. This message wasn't going to deliver itself. "I'm coming in!" She called. He had better be decent. Opening the door she was astonished upon making a life changing discovery. His room was clean. But in the bathroom she could hear him going loudly and abundantly. 'So there's the smell.' She thought glumly. He had to use that particular bathroom. That one in particular well

"Dude what is this! The darn thing won't flush!" Yeah that. 3...2...1 "EWWWWW! IT'S COMING UP!" Writing a note and dropping it on his bed, she quickly ran out of the room, missing him in his boxers rushing out of the bathroom to find Cy.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. The smell from Beast Boy's toilet incident forced their hands. The smell was so bad that if they opened their mouths they could taste it. Not a pleasant experience. Beast Boy was rubbing his forehead slowly. "Dude this is so not cool."

"Tell me about it, you had to use your bathroom, the room of the person they want dead."

"Not that, well partly." Everyone looked up from the glop they called dinner. "Arsenals suit had been stolen."


	11. Calling for help

Author's Note: Ladies and gentlemen. Reviewers of all ages. I have a very important announcement to make. Today is the day that I move away from my family. I am off to live with relatives while helping out in whatever way I can to aid my great grandfather. I do not know if I'll have internet access but I have no intention of stopping this story. My update times may suffer due to this though. Just thought I should let you all know. Sincerely, The Flying Frog

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, if I did I would not have canceled the show. I also dedicate this chapter to my friend and student D hurricane.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair. The smell from Beast Boy's toilet incident forced their hands. The smell was so bad that if they opened their mouths they could taste it. Not a pleasant experience. Beast Boy was rubbing his forehead slowly. "Dude this is so not cool."

"Tell me about it, you had to use your bathroom, the room of the person they want dead."

"Not that, well partly." Everyone looked up from the glop they called dinner. "Arsenals suit had been stolen."

* * *

The Titans looked into Arsenals suit theft and found that it was indeed Nicholas Galtry who had stolen it. It was a real sloppy job as he wasn't a professional thief. However he was skilled enough to keep from getting caught. The police searched his apartment, or what was left of it and could find nothing. Every trail the titans looked into, there was not trace of him. He had disappeared without a trace. What started out as a worry concerning Beast Boy's behavior now became the biggest concern of Cyborg's.

Beast Boy was not doing anything he had previously enjoyed. He looked up Galtry on the computer. He combed through every newspaper and tabloid he could find, he went over every piece of evidence they had found with other small time villains they had caught during his time as leader, looking for the possible 'connections.' He would ignore everyone who talked to him. But there was one person who could possibly get him out of his funk.

Back in Jump City Robin was reading the newspaper. Having had a difficult time with Prof. Chang being a two members down, they were lucky they got off as well as they did. Taking a sip of his coffee, he spit it out in surprise when the phone started ringing.

When there' trouble you know who to call.

TEEN TITANS

From their tower they can see it all

TEEN TITANS

"Hello?" Pushing the button which bought up the screen Cyborg's face filled it up. "Oh, hey Cyborg. How's thing's going?" On the screen he could see Cyborg visibly sigh, his forehead, well the part that wasn't metal, was covered in wrinkles, his electronic eye seemed to have lost some of its spark while his human eye looked exhausted. Overall he looked stressed.

"Man, do you remember Slade?" Red flags flew up in Robin's mind faster than you could say Titans Go.

"What! Is he there, how bad is the damage, is everyone all right!?!"

"Man don't jump the gun on me. Slade isn't here. I should have said, do you remember your obsession with Slade?" Oh. What did that have to do with anything? "Man I see you thinking so that means you do. Anyway we are dealing with a villain here that Beast Boy is obsessed with. I'm not talking about a you and Slade relationship. He takes it to a whole 'nother level." A few of the red flags that went down were zooming back up. Beast Boy wouldn't get obsessed even with Adonis who shared his symptom of the chemical accident, their beasts. Whoever this villain was had to be out there in the extreme. "Beast Boy and this Galtry seem to know each other from long ago Robin. Beast Boy won't give us any information on him though. He'll barely talk to us. He's hardly sleeping, doesn't eat! I'm worried about the grass stain."

This wasn't good. Robin knew how unhealthy it was to have a long term obsession, but he still talked to his friends when he was in obsessive mode. Well he talked to Starfire. Based off of what Cyborg told him, it wouldn't be long before Beast Boy did something that rivaled the creation of Red X. To heck with Jump City, his friend needed him. The Titans East could cover for them for a few days. It would probably do Raven some good too.

Robin couldn't help but smile at the thought of Raven. Ever since Beast Boy left she was more insular than she had been before. She was snapping left and right at everyone, almost always calling them Beast Boy, then quickly corrected herself. Yet she still remained adamant about not having feelings for him.

"Cyborg, we're on our way. We should be there by tomorrow. Please don't tell Beast Boy. I want" He grinned slightly "I want Raven coming to be a surprise for him. She could talk him out of his funk. She always could." Cyborg got that glint in his eye again. It was good for that, but what did it mean this time?

"Man, are you sure you want to bring Raven?" A photo filled the screen, a green gorilla was carrying Argent bridal style away from a wreckage. It looked very romantic considering the destruction around everything. "Maybe I should alter the photo a little. Make a bed, rose peddals, the works."

"Cyborg, is something going on between Beast Boy and Argent!" Cyborg, now on the screen, waved his hands like crazy in front of him.

"No man! I took this after the T ship broke through the ceiling because of the damage. Beast Boy simply got Argent out of the ship is all. Though you should see Jericho's picture. He got the perfect angle so it looks like they really are a couple." Robin sighed in relief. If Raven saw that picture there would be hell to pay. "But it looks like Argent is beginning to feel something for the grass stain." It was good for Raven that...wait a second.

"Cyborg, did I just hear you right? Did I hear you say that Argent is beginning to feel something for Beast Boy?"

Cyborgs grin grew bigger as their conversation went on. "Man, if you were here you would say the exact same thing. She is always volunteering to talk to Beast Boy. She blushes when his name is mentioned...though that could be because he almost saw down her shirt the other day...but that's besides the point!" Robin gritted his teeth together. The last thing he needed was dealing with a love triangle.

"When he almost saw down her shirt Cyborg...was that your doing?" Cyborg stopped gloating for a few seconds.

"It couldn't have had anything to do with me...could it?" He asked in a way that it looked like he was seeing how it sounded. "I mean man, true the original prank may have been my idea...but..." Robin's grin began growing. Cyborg sure could ramble when trying to think of something to say. But when he did that computer processor he had for a brain could come up with the most logical explanations for the most illogical conclusions. "The whole prank didn't work as expected! Argent had agreed to help but the whole thing fell apart and I think she did it on purpose! The prank fell apart before it got started. I may have attempted to start it but if Jericho hadn't walked into the room and startles us and all..." Robin sighed to himself, this was going to be a long day.


	12. Beast Boy's getting a WHAT!

_"It couldn't have had anything to do with me...could it?" He asked in a way that it looked like he was seeing how it sounded. "I mean man, true the original prank may have been my idea...but..." Robin's grin began growing. Cyborg sure could ramble when trying to think of something to say. But when he did that computer processor he had for a brain could come up with the most logical explanations for the most illogical conclusions. "The whole prank didn't work as expected! Argent had agreed to help but the whole thing fell apart and I think she did it on purpose! The prank fell apart before it got started. I may have attempted to start it but if Jericho hadn't walked into the room and startles us and all..." Robin sighed to himself, this was going to be a long day._

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You think Argent has a crush on Beast Boy based off of what Cyborg told?" A nod. "And you have remembered that he is incredibly gifted with words concerning pranks, and you still think he's telling the truth?" A nod, followed shortly by a shrug. "You also said that Beast Boy, the same Beast Boy who can't handle losing at video games, the never take things seriously pranking Beast Boy, he is turning into what you are whenever Slade is mentioned. Have I got the gist of everything, _Robin_?" The way Raven said his name gave him goosebumps. 

"Friends, why must we quarrel, friend Cyborg will be here shortly with the ship of T to aid our insane green friend." Raven turned and glared at Starfire.

"We aren't fighting, I'm getting the facts straight...and who said Beast Boy's insane! The very idea is insane!" Her cheeks burned slightly hearing Robin chuckle. "It's not like he has a brain with which to go insane."

"But friend, what of what you said yest of day during the talk of girls about our green friend?" A very low growl emerged from the cloaked teen on the other side of the couch. Robin was simply grinning outright, his mask narrowing slightly, betraying his mirth.

"What was said Star?"

A bead of sweat gradually flowed down the back of her neck. "Nothing Robin! There was no such talk." She said with the biggest smile of innocence she could muster...which wasn't very innocent when she tries to be innocent of anything.

"What she said." Raven low and almost silent voice flew well beyond Robin's danger alarm he had in his mind.

"Okay! There was no talk! Got it." He half shouted nervously. Mentally sighing in relief over barely getting through that one unscathed. "So, how do you feel that Argent may like Beast Boy?"

"Oh Robin, feelings are meant to be shared! If she likes him she must tell him...that he's a good friend?" Starfire cut herself off. Raven's glares could do that to anyone.

"If she keeps it to herself and Beast Boy continues being an idiot then there will be no problem." Raven stated softly. Robin couldn't help but wonder which part would take away the problem. Beast Boy going back to being an idiot or Argent keeping to herself.

"Well...does anyone have any ideas to stop the possession mode he's in?" The three teens pondered the question awhile.

"Send him to another dimension for a week?" Raven asked with unusual interest.

"Perhaps if we work together on it he'll be thinking more of us helping catch this Galtry than Galtry himself?" Robin pondered to himself.

"Oh Friends! I have an answer!" Robin and Raven looked curiously at Starfire. "We could give our friend the make of over!"

* * *

"WE'RE GOING TO WHAT!" Cyborg shouted as they flew towards the new Tower. 

"Exactly what Starfire said. We're going to give Beast Boy a makeover." Robin said simply.

"And how will this help him stop this mode he's in...and why would I affiliate myself with this?" Cyborg half whispered to his now officially insane leader. Raven glanced at the metal teen.

"We're not talking about make up or a new hairdo. We'll change his uniforms with something so horrible that it would shock him out of it...and something that I would agree with Beast Boy's opinions of."

Cyborg's mind was whirling. Shock Beast Boy out of it. Right...but what uniform would shock him that much. "Starfire is doing the designing." Robin said with a very visible grimace. Oh...wait a minute.

"Are we trying to shock him or traumatize him?" He couldn't ignore Raven's smirk, even if he wanted to.

"Both."

"And how long will it take before the uniforms are replaced?" Robin faxed his arm some designs.

"We have to hand make each of these. We need it to be the same material as his current uniform so he can continue shape shifting and keep his modesty. But it must also but the one thing he would never expect to find in place of all his uniforms the next day." Glancing over the design, Cyborg felt one of his 'prank smirks' appear on his face. The Raven plushy was smart. This was genius. There was no way he was ever going to miss out on this. He didn't care about personal feelings aside. He would help make these abominations simply for his own humor. He might still see Beast Boy's reaction to the plushy, but this...

"Where do I sign up?" No one could mistake that tone of voice.

* * *

They landed on the now mostly rebuilt Tower. The four super teens entered the living room and found the majority of the Titans South team already working on the uniforms. The only ones missing were Beast Boy and Argent. Raven quickly excused herself saying she'd help replace all the uniforms but wouldn't touch the creation of them. After running off, none of the Titans in the room could withhold their mirth. A few chuckled, Jericho bounced up and down slightly to his silent laughter. Robin and Cyborg didn't resist. They let it all out. According to the communicators...She was closing in on Beast Boy, a location where Argent was headed as well.

Author's Note: Well reviewers. I hope you enjoyed this story up to this point. After this chapter is when things...well I'll be vague and simply say...well that won't do at all. I just won't say anything. Earlier I had promised it would get very dark, very fast. All I'll say is this is probably going to be one of the last light hearted chapters in the story.

Poll: How serious should the love triangle between Raven, Beast Boy, and Argent be?

A: Mild

B: Semi serious

C: Serious

D: violent.


	13. A shocking failure

Author's Note: Hello again all you happy people. Now the results of the poll, the majority went...well that would be telling. Anyway, some of you I would have to say are mind readers concerning what I was actually planning. Good job. On with the story.

_They landed on the now mostly rebuilt Tower. The four super teens entered the living room and found the majority of the Titans South team already working on the uniforms. The only ones missing were Beast Boy and Argent. Raven quickly excused herself saying she'd help replace all the uniforms but wouldn't touch the creation of them. After running off, none of the Titans in the room could withhold their mirth. A few chuckled, Jericho bounced up and down slightly to his silent laughter. Robin and Cyborg didn't resist. They let it all out. According to the communicators...She was closing in on Beast Boy, a location where Argent was headed as well._

* * *

Several newspapers were hung around the room. Three computers were running swiftly on an active search mode. The table was so cluttered one couldn't even put a dime on it. This was the state of the evidence when Raven found Beast Boy. She watched him go from one part of it to the next, only spending a few minutes at each to overlook the items. He spent longer at the computers in case they came up with something new that he wasn't aware of while going over the other stuff. Argent stood besides her, looking at Beast Boy sadly. After what seemed to be an eternity (ten minutes all together) Raven decided she had enough. "Beast Boy!" He jumped slightly, dropping several things altogether. He turned and glared at whoever the intruder was, but stopped and gave a Mona Lisa smile when he saw both Argent and Raven. 

"Hello dudes! What's up?" He watched Raven breathe deeply, closing her eyes tightly for a few seconds, opening them and stared at him with absolutely no emotion within. Argent however was another story. She was smiling shyly at him and her eyes spoke volumes. "Is something wrong?"

Getting rid of the boulder in her throat by swallowing, several times, Raven finally spoke. "Beast Boy, you are what's wrong." He raised an eyebrow at her incredibly blunt statement, even for her. Pointing at himself with almost literal question marks in his eyes. "You are not yourself. I want to ask you several questions, and you will answer or I'll throw you off the roof, catch you before you hit the ground, bring you back up so I can throw you off again. Then I'll send you to another dimension." She heard, or rather felt, Argent silently laughing besides her. A large crimson hand appeared over a contemplating Beast Boy, and slapped him so hard he flew towards the two girls. Landing at their feet he quickly scanned the room for his attacker, finding nothing. Raven faintly heard Beast Boy threaten Galtry under his breath.

Raven glanced at Argent ready to thank her for getting through to Beast Boy, only to find that from the position Beast Boy fell and the way she stood, he could see up her skirt and she knew it! Smiling slightly at Raven, Argent simply shrugged and winked. "Beast Boy, you've been working so hard for so long. You need a break." Argent said in that accent of hers. "Come with us, let's go into town. Relax, go swimming at the pool, go to a buffet, anything! You need to get your mind away from here!" Argent's voice got softer and softer and she spoke, but at the same time with greater determination.

"Beast Boy! Do you remember what Robin was like, he forgot his friends when he mentally needed them most. You were always the first to complain about it, don't become what you hated about Robin!" Raven quickly cut Argent off from continuing to flirt with Beast Boy. She watched Beast Boy get up and dust himself off.

"Girls, I understand what the two of you are trying to do. I appreciate it that you're such good friends. But there is a difference between me and Galtry, and Robin with Slade." Beast Boy stared at her eyes for ten seconds before moving onto Argent's. What was the difference? "The difference is that I knew Galtry since like, forever. I know him personally. I know his likes, his dislikes, I can tell you how he likes his coffee, I know his favorite card game. I know him very well, and have perfectly legit, leget, legitmout reasons for hating him. Robin only had that Slade reminded him of himself."

Raven rolled his eyes at the improper use and pronunciation of the word legitimate. But, she didn't know he knew Galtry THAT well. "Listen dudes. If Galtry isn't arrested and put in jail, you have no idea how bad things can be...well maybe you do with the whole end of the world thing...but that's besides the point!" Beast Boy finished quickly seeing Raven glare at him. "The point is that Galtry will not rest until he satisfies a goal. He doesn't care what it takes to get what he wants, he'll do anything. The Doom Patrol and I stopped his, err, funding for his work. He'll stop at nothing to have me killed, as well as anyone who stands in his way. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Argent and Raven suddenly found themselves pushed out of the room. Raven looked up as the door slammed and locked. Cyborg was right, he can take this further than Robin did with Slade simply because of his intimate knowledge about Galtry. She slowly stood up, ignoring Argent sashaying her hips as she walked away, and most definitely ignored Argent winking at her. Raven teleported herself to the common room so she could help with the costumes, if they weren't done already.

* * *

Robin ignored Cyborg guffawing quietly, or trying to be quiet would be more accurate, as they took the costumes into Beast Boy's room. Raven and Argent had both volunteered at the same time to remove Beast Boys clothes from his room, which had been accomplished an hour ago. The reason for Cyborg's guffawing and the delay in putting the abominations as these uniforms had been dubbed by Raven, was that as they were walking, they past Argent's room to see her holding up Beast Boy's undergarments in front of herself while looking in a mirror.

Robin decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and pushed Cyborg away before he could make any comments. It took awhile to get it out of their systems. Luckily for his eyes, Argent had remained fully clothed when they passed her room. The two of them neared Beast Boy's room when a loud explosion of laughter nearly knocked them off their feet. Herald and Jericho rushed past them, leaning on the door to Beast Boy's room as they laughed and laughed. Figuring it must be some prank or another Robin ignored them, taking the new suites into Beast Boy's room with him.

Fifteen minutes later he came out to find Cyborg laughing at the video camera Jericho held. They must have recorded the ultimate blackmail material if he could tell from the glint in Cyborg's eye. Tapping their shoulders to get their attention, he told them that the suits had been put in and they should leave quickly.

* * *

Everyone sat in the common room full of anticipation. Raven sat with a book on her lap, but she was holding it upside down and her eyes kept glancing towards the door. Robin and Cyborg were in the kitchen, chuckling to themselves at the thought of what Beast Boy's reaction would be. Argent, Pantha, Wildebeest and Starfire were sitting in front of the TV (it was off) talking or grunting agreements about how lovely it would be to see Beast Boy in his new clothes (Starfire's words). The door opened slowly, all of their eyes quickly rushed towards the door. In came Beast Boy in his uniform. It didn't go well with his green skin at all.

His clothes were hot pink and a much hotter pink as a stripe where his purple stripe should've been. Maroon hearts covered the collar and the sleeves, His boots were pink, maroon, and orange. His gloves appeared to be a blend of orange and pink as it was hard to tell what the color was. Overall, he simply looked ridiculous. He looked over all the smirking teens (except Starfire who loved her handiwork). "Dude's, thanks for the suits!" He smiled at all of them. Raven felt her face hit a solid wall, figuratively speaking of course. There was no shock, no trauma in any way? Robin, Cyborg, and Jericho had their mouths so open that flies were actually flying into their mouths. Starfire was actually the only one who looked pleased.

"I give you welcome Beast Boy." Starfire exlaimed.

Robin scratched the back of his head. "Err, Beast Boy, I thought, that umm well...are you playing a prank on us?" That explanation made more sense. Beast Boy could act when he wanted to. That thought went down the drain the moment Beast Boy shook his head no.

"Dude! Don't you see! The next time Galtry attacks, he won't expect me to be dressed this way! He slip up and that's when I'll get him!" Beast Boy slammed his fist into his hand as he finished that sentence. Raven thought to herself for second. _Hmmm...a villain slipping up because of a uniform meant to traumatize, it's so stupid it's genius!_ Robin slapped his head obviously thinking why he never tried it with Slade.

Over the next two days, Beast Boy didn't once ask about his old uniforms. He worked harder than ever in trying to find Galtry, He grew more and more insular, up to the point where the only people he would talk to were Argent and Raven, and only just.

Overall, the uniforms were a complete failure. They didn't shock him out of his obsession, only inspired him to get into it even more.


	14. Entombed

_Over the next two days, Beast Boy didn't once ask about his old uniforms. He worked harder than ever in trying to find Galtry, He grew more and more insular, up to the point where the only people he would talk to were Argent and Raven, and only just._

_Overall, the uniforms were a complete failure. They didn't shock him out of his obsession, only inspired him to get into it even more._

* * *

Within a hidden basement of the Insane Asylum a lone figure worked with unrivaled zeal and steadfastness. Modifying the suit, narrowing down all the flaws and turning them into strengths, Galtry kept working. "If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself." Half muttering to himself. Stepping back to admire his work, he could only be amazed at the intricacies that the suit was now made of. The jetpack would last far longer, he could fly to Africa before needing to refuel now. The weapons in the suit were all replaced with better ones. A tommy gun now came out of each shoulder, a flame thrower in the right forearm, a grenade launcher in the left. Extending and retractable blades at the wrists, nano-probes within the fingertips of the gloves so he could hack into any system. 

Along the entire width of the suit he attached a large amount of spikes. Each spike was approximately as long and wide as one of his fingers. Anyone who punched him would have their fist full of holes. The spikes covered the whole suit. He would have to be careful when taking it off and putting it on; Galtry was perfectly protected from Beast Boy while wearing the suit.

Turning aside to inspect his other armaments, he couldn't help but feel anticipation for his assault. His fist clenched and unclenched itself as if it had a will of its own. His heart was beating quickly, a ghost of a smile growing on his grizzled face. Garfield Logan would die tonight, before sunset.

* * *

Grimacing, Cyborg clutched the steering wheel as they drove through Green River. Raven sat beside him glowering. They were all out searching the city again for Galtry, this time Beast Boy took Shirley. Although the pink clad Changeling didn't notice the Raven plushy, Raven did. She had been verbally abusing Cyborg for at least 45 minutes. It had now gotten to the point where she was repeating herself yet kept going from frustration. She wished she had removed the plushy before getting in the car though. 

"Raven, it was only a prank. He'll laugh it off and get me back in the near future." Cyborg said almost too happily. Rolling her eyes, Cyborg thought he heard her mumble something. Deciding not to press his luck he wisely kept his mouth shut. In the back was Herald, Jericho, and Robin. Jericho was asleep, leaning and drooling on Robin. Herald was practicing his horn, and Robin simply had a disgusted look on his face. Shivering slightly, Cyborg kept his eye on the road so he could ignore Raven somewhat; she glared at him through her peripheral vision.

Above them flew both Starfire and Argent. Argent forming a crimson platform beneath her and moving it at the same time. All Titans keeping their eyes and ears open for any sign of trouble. In another part of the city, Beast Boy was zooming in and out on his motorcycle. Weaving through the traffic took all of his concentration so that he wouldn't get hit. Following his gut feeling he pulled into the insane asylum. He couldn't explain why he came here or where the feeling even came from. He just came.

Walking slowly through the underground parking tunnel; Beast Boy heard clicking noises behind him. Taking a breath he turned around slowly. The architecture firmly implanted in his mind. Large Gargoyles on the pillars glared at the young changeling. The walls painted in black, midnight blue, and blood red, swirling together in the darkness. The lights overhead flickering nonstop, the bulbs close to dying. Little sunlight came through the windows, and what did made shadows climb up the walls. There it was again, the clicking. Straining his ears he heard patients scream, rats combing through the trash, and that incessant clicking. Following the noise to a large section of a wall, the trail ended.

The wall had a large carving on it. It showed a dead tree surrounded by mutilated bodies. Each face shouted horror and pain; the roots coming out of the ground and impaling many of them. A cat hung from the tree, dead as a doornail. Underneath this gruesome image was a faded line. **He who desires much, will gain nothing...**Then it faded off as to be illegible. Rubbing his hand along the wall, he felt a strange sense of fondness for it. Somehow or another, he couldn't quite figure out how, it reminded him of Raven. His hand brushed the dead cat, pushing it into the wall. A loud creaking noise reverberated through the tunnel. Dust flew from the wall, shaking the foundation or so it seemed. Falling down, Beast Boy stared as the wall opened up to reveal a secret corridor. Dusting himself off, he walked down into the abyss as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Almost all the Titans regrouped at the Tower. They were sitting on the roof with one question in mind. It had been a half hour since the agreed upon time to regroup. Yet Beast Boy never showed up. They waited, and waited, and waited. Five minutes turned into ten, ten into thirty, and thirty just became an hour.

"Where is our green friend!" Starfire wailed loudly.

"It isn't like him to be late." Robin muttered quietly. Raven glanced at the sunset. The purple beams hovered over the city. A small mixture of orange in certain areas.

"Perhaps he lost track of time." Cyborg half asked, no one really confidant in any of their thoughts. Raven sighed to herself. Where was he!?!

Herald sat on the ground polishing his horn, all the while carrying a large frown. "Maybe he found Galtry and didn't contact us?" Everyone's heads snapped up. Feeling everyone staring at him, Herald rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"That makes sense..." Robin frowned darkly. They just had to ruin the hope. Soft chuckling echoed behind all the Titans.

"I find that unlikely. If he did find me, he'd be dead." Turning slowly they all faced him. Galtry stood there in his new and improved suit, smiling broadly.


	15. Legal Trap

"That makes sense..." Robin frowned darkly. They just had to ruin the hope. Soft chuckling echoed behind all the Titans.

"I find that unlikely. If he did find me, he'd be dead." Turning slowly they all faced him. Galtry stood there in his new and improved suit, smiling broadly.

* * *

Glaring at the villain in front of them, Robin felt his eyes narrow as if on their own free will. "Titans, Go!" He shouted. Out of the side of his eyes he could see the others preparing for battle. Cyborg was glaring at the villain, sonic cannon at the ready. Raven's eyes were glowing white, nearby barrels were surrounded by her powers, Starfire's eyes were glowing green and she had starbolts at the ready. Glancing to his left, he saw that all the others had made similar preparations.

"Go where? What will you delinquents do?" Galtry casually asked them. Yawning slightly, he leaned towards the side, putting all weight onto one foot. He wasn't preparing for a battle, he had no preparations, no anything.

"We're taking you to jail." Robin growled at him. Gasping in false surprise, Galtry pretended to faint. Moaning continually about woe is him, he cannot be going to jail; Galtry was smiling the whole time. Now thoroughly confused by the villains antics, Robin pulled out his bo staff to prepare for battle.

"Put your toys away children, unless you wish to lose your international reputation!" Galtry shouted. He was no longer pretending to be hopeless. "Strike me, and you shall rue the day for all eternity!" Glaring at them, the criminal in front of them still made no move to prepare any form of defense. He was holding himself casually, perfectly relaxed in every way. No weapons, no anything at all.

"And why would our reputation suffer?" Raven stepped up and asked, glaring at the man before her. Almost all the titans could feel some muscle or another twitch at his being so calm. But then it started. It started slowly, very quiet in its tone. It built up, louder and louder. Nicholas Galtry burst out laughing. He laughed loud, he laughed long, and he didn't stop for several minutes. When he did stop, still chuckling slightly, he muttered something about it being priceless. "What's priceless!" Almost all the titans shouted at once. Still chuckling, the megalomaniac pointed at them.

"What's priceless? What's priceless! Ha! You kids crack me up. You've been in this business for so long and you don't know the first thing about anything. That's what's priceless." His laughing was cut short by a starbolt barely missing him. "You'll hear me out or you'll regret that, little girl."

"Is that a threat!?!" Starfire asked, her eyes glowing brightly.

"No, it was a promise. And when I make promises, I always deliver. Just not in ways you would expect." Raven's eyebrows rose when she heard this comment.

"And how does threatening us like that not make it what we expect?" Now honestly curious about the guy. Beast Boy knew everything about the guy. He looked up every little thing. At first she thought that he was being obsessed, but what if there was more to it?

Nodding at the question, Galtry smiled. "An astute question. For which I'll give an equally astute answer. Is there more than one solution to any problem? Is there more problems to every solution? Of course there is." Noticing the blank stares he was getting, he sighed to himself. "Kids these days, never bother learning anything important. Very well. I was referring to the courts.You attack me, place me under arrest, you'll lose your reputation. I'll make sure of it in court. I'd sue you for arresting me without proof. I'll sue you for assault, I'll harass you in the courts so much that having the title of Titan would make you an immediate outcast. Shunned by all the feeble minded folk of society."

Grunting slightly, Robin pressed on, "The judge and jury would listen to us after we prove you guilty of attempted murder and conspiracy to murder! And the theft of the Arsenal suit alone would be sufficient proof." Smiling a light smile, Raven interjected.

"And we have a recording of Beast Boy interrogating Arsenal, your name was brought up."

Staring blankly at the teens for a minute made it appear that they thought they had him. But his sudden laughter stopped that thought. "You call that proof! Hah. You are looking at a former lawyer. I know how courts work. Proof is everything. Every statement you make must be backed up by evidence. I ask you, were there eye witnesses to me seeing the suit, does it resemble Arsenal's at all? And most importantly, where is your recording of the interrogation?"

Cyborg smiled. "It's right...umm..." He had his arm up, looking through the files of the tower. But no matter how hard he looked, there was no record of it to be found. Neither was there a record of them giving it to the city. It was completely blank. "You! You hacked into our tower and destroyed the evidence!" Shouting at the lawyer in front of him.

"Me, destroy evidence? Please. That's quite an accusation to be making. You have no proof of what I've done or have not done. Should I accuse you of libel? Slander? I am recording this conversation. I never make any accusation without proof. You children seem to have need to learn a few things before arresting someone." His voice was smooth. Easy going, light. He voice betrayed his mirth as he walked among them, staring at each of their eyes before moving onto another teen. "What you have is enough eye witnesses to say I was here, talking to you. Nothing I've said would indicate I'm involved in any crime, and everything you've said proves you to be hasty children who don't go over the facts before acting. How would the world feel if many of the villains you caught were proven to be caught illegally?"

Robin barely felt the pain, but he saw a hole in the wall where his fist was embedded. Every Titan was glaring at their uninvited guest. He had maneuvered them into a position where they'd look bad at every angle, no matter how you looked at it. And he was right. How many of those they caught were captured illegally? How many would be released? Was all their work for nothing!?!"

"What about trespassing? You came uninvited and we could arrest you for harassment!" Pantha suddenly called out.

"Pah! It's common knowledge in the city that Beast Boy is looking for me. Besides, is it a crime for me to visit my adoptive son?"


	16. He's back

Author's Note: Everyone, I am sorry about the exceptionally long update time. But for the last two or three weeks I have been almost completely cut off from the internet. I had lent my brother my laptop so he could do college work. Now I've got it back so I'm back in business. Again, sorry about the long wait.

_"What about trespassing? You came uninvited and we could arrest you for harassment!" Pantha suddenly called out._

_"Pah! It's common knowledge in the city that Beast Boy is looking for me. Besides, is it a crime for me to visit my adoptive son?"_

* * *

Three hours had passed since Galtry came and left. Yet Raven could not ignore the feeling that what they saw wasn't the worst of the guy. Rubbing her temple slightly was only one way of distracting herself as she attempted to ignore Cyborg constantly complain about how slimy the guy was, how unfair he was being, and Starfire was calling him all sorts of Tameranian cuss words. When Robin asked her to translate she said she dare not, for such language was not acceptable on earth. No one pressed the matter after that. 

Raven glanced around the room, determining how all the others were taking this. Jericho had blown up dozens of balloons, painted Galtry's face on them, taped them to a wall, then he and Herald was throwing darts at said balloons. Wildebeest and Pantha were having an arm wrestle and many other forms of competitions simply to keep their minds distracted.Yet the one question remained about where was Beast Boy? He had been gone for a long period of time, far longer than he should've been gone. Raven closed her eyes, trying not to worry about him. Her memories started forcing its way through to a flashback.

_FLASHBACK_

_Silence and shock reigned on top of the Tower after hearing Galtry say those words. "Your son!!!" Robin exclaimed loudly. Robin's left hand was gritting itself in a fist, so tight that it looked like he might rip through the fabric of his uniform, regardless if it was ten times harder than steel or not. Cyborg's human eye was bugging out and his mouth was sputtering incoherently. Looking around the others she noted they all had similar reactions. Stepping forward, she confronted him._

_"It's not that far a stretch to believe you can be his father when you take mine into account. But the fact remains that you are trespassing, and we are asking you to leave. If you don't then it would be a crime and we could press charges. If Beast Boy is your son, then yes you would have the right to visit, as long as you accepted into our home. You are not so leave." His reaction was not what she expected. Like before, all he did was laugh. It wasn't as strong as before but he was laughing. "Now what is so funny?" The villain in front of her stopped chuckling after a few minutes just so he could respond._

_"It looks like one of you has done your homework. All right, I'll leave. But do remember to leave Garfield a message from me. Tell him I'll be waiting for him where it all began. He'll know what that means." With that, his jet pack started up and he flew off into the distance._

_END FLASHBACK_

Where what began? At least they managed to get rid of that snake. Within a minute of having the flashback occur, the titan theme song rang out, signaling that the front door was opening. Rushing towards the door they found, Beast Boy's legs and a very large sack. The sack was dark, but it was huge. It was barely supported by the changeling in front of them. "Hey Dudes, mind helping me carry this to my room?"

Cyborg darted towards his friend, grabbed the sack, and nearly fell over. "Man BB, what have you got in here, and where have you been!?!" Putting the sack on the floor by the table, everyone looked at the green teen in front of them.

"You want to know what's in the sack?" Beast Boy asked with a grin on his face. Grabbing the top of the sack, he began pulling it towards the stairs as it wouldn't fit in the elevator. Starfire hovered above him.

"Yes my friend, we wish to know what is in the sack you carry." She said, curiosity abound in her voice and face. They had just finished climbing the set of stairs and was now half way up the second.

"Want me to tell you?" Beast Boy asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Raven knew that look anywhere. It was the look he got when he was pranking someone. Whatever was in that sack was not going to be pleasant for someone. The rest of the titans looked to frustrated with him to make the connection however.

"Yes! We want you to tell us what's in this sack!!!" Going up the fifth stair case, moving onto the sixth.

"Knick Knacks." Stopping at a landing to catch his breath, Raven watched and waited for the inevitable explosion.

Robin walked forward, and it looked like his eyes were narrowing. "You mean to tell us that you've had us worried sick about you, when you were out shopping for bells and baubbles!?!" Robing half shouted in surprise. To their surprise, Beast Boy shook his head.

"I wasn't shopping Robin, I came across an unexpected place and these knick knacks are items we will need in the future. Don't look in the sack!!!" Beast Boy suddenly stood in the way of Cyborg who was trying to get into the sack. Shock creeped into the Titans. Robin felt his eyes turn into small slits.

"Is this another Red X incident? Are you making something to pretend to be a villain?" Beast Boy shook his head furiously. "Dude, you guys are so paranoid. No, these are things that will be needed in an entirely different way. Anyway, I've got to get ready for my trip to Africa." Moving down the hall after climbing all those stair, he was nearing his bedroom. He stopped when a black barrier appeared in front of him, and a red crimson hand grabbed his collar and pulled him back. Looking up as he lay on the floor, standing above him with eyes flashing, were Raven and Argent. They, as well as the rest of the titans, demanded why he had to go to Africa. "Dudes, Galtry said he'd be waiting where it all began right? So we need to get to Africa to meet him. I'd hate to keep him waiting." Grabbing the sack, Beast Boy then went into his room.

Argent looked into his room. "How did you know that? No one told you he was here or what he said?"

The green teen in front of them struck a pose. "Dudes! You are looking at the all mighty Beast Boy! I reign supreme in jokes and pranks...right Raven?" He asked with a smile, elbowing her slightly.

Sighing with a small smile on her face, she had to say it. "He's back, can we turn him into the silent Beast Boy again?"


	17. Setting the Stage

Author's Note: Everyone, I apologize for the exceptional long update. I have multiple reasons. 1.) I've started writing a novel which is taking up a majority of my time. 2.) I've had a case of writer's block. 3.) I can't come up with any good reasons.

_Argent looked into his room. "How did you know that? No one told you he was here or what he said?"_

_The green teen in front of them struck a pose. "Dudes! You are looking at the all mighty Beast Boy! I reign supreme in jokes and pranks...right Raven?" He asked with a smile, elbowing her slightly._

_Sighing with a small smile on her face, she had to say it. "He's back, can we turn him into the silent Beast Boy again?"_

* * *

One would think that all the packages and luggage in the common room that the entire tower was moving. There was enough luggage to suggest an entire apartment complex and its residents were vacating the building. Yet that was not the case. It started out with each teen trying to gather the bare essentials, but the question soon became, what was the bare essentials? Cyborg at first started packing all his cybernetics and tools so he could repair himself should the need arise. But then he started packing meat. And lots of it. Robin started out with his equipment and chemicals, should he need to do any tests. But that quickly turned into his whole inventory since he couldn't plan on what he'd need in Africa. Starfire wanted to bring all her recipes. No one had the heart to say no. But with her clothes and her Tameranian repertoire, they were wondering if there would be room to fit them all let alone their luggage. Raven brought a few clothes of all varieties to prepare weather, terrain, etc. But she also planned on just bringing a book or two to pass the time. However, when Cyborg accidentally sat on one of them, crushing it, she quickly decided to bring extras, just in case. Pantha and Wildebeest wanted to bring their weights, but those were quickly vetoed. Robin and Cyborg eventually calmed them down by agreeing to make weighted clothing. Herald brought his harp (naturally) but he also brought along several sheets of musical scores to practice. Jericho brought his guitar so the two of them could practice together. 

Then came Beast Boy. He brought that big sack he came home with, but refused to tell anyone what was in it. He just said insurance and that was it. He brought along many useless items like his Nintendo DS, his counting monkey, and the rest of his room. (A/N: See Trouble in Tokyo during opening credits to see what I mean) But when he found out about Cyborg bringing in the meat, he blew a gasket. Even on the far corner of the city one would be able to hear the tug of war going on with the cooler that Cyborg put his meat in. They only had one cooler of sufficient size, and neither Beast Boy nor Cyborg would agree to meat or tofu which would go in and keep it fresh.

Then the problem came with transportation. They only had one Tship. And that could only hold five people. They had nine, and a LOT of luggage. Cyborg was all for custom building a larger and superior ship, but Robin asked if he could have it built by sundown. That option quickly flew out the window. Starfire suggested that they use the Tcar and the Tship. But the Tcar was still in Jump City so they couldn't do that either. No matter how they looked at it, they couldn't come up with any good idea on how to get to Africa.

"Master Grayson? It's been a long time since I last heard from you. How well you look too. I trust you've been taking care of yourself?" Came the an aged voice with a British accent on the other end of the line.

Robin smiled to himself. "You know as well as I that it's Robin. Alfred you've never looked better? How is that possible?" Robin smiled at the old butler. All he got in response was a smile.

"So young master, what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Well...I need to ask Batman a favor."

* * *

"You what!!!" Cyborg asked dumbstruck. Robin sighed to himself. This was going to take a long time. His teammates knew that there was a slight...chasm between him and Batman now. The fact that he went to his old mentor clearly shocked the original Titans. 

"Look, unless we want to go civilian and take a public airport, which you know we can't do due to the content of our luggage." He said referring to Starfire's alien technology and Cyborg's cybernetics. Starfire was, technically an illegal alien since she didn't crash on earth through the government. They were very stingy with all the red tape and everything. And any government would have a field day at the level of Cyborg's technology. "And the Doom Patrol can't help since their equipment was destroyed recently by the Brotherhood of Evil. That left only one other person we knew could truly help us at a moment's notice. Besides, it's time to...fix the fence as it were." He grimaced at the last choice of words. His conversation with the Dark Knight had not been pleasant in any sense of the word. For either of them. But they still had respect for each other and their dedication to stopping crime. Their strained relationship was on the mend, although it still peeved Robin a bit that another Robin was running around in Gotham now.

After hearing the whole story up to that point, Batman was happy to help, or as happy as Batman ever allowed himself to look. He and the new Robin would fly here in separate vehicles, one for the Titans, and the other so both could get back.The most that the Batwing could hold was four, and that was pushing it. So they now barely had enough room for all of them. But now at least they could get to Africa easily enough.

* * *

Overlooking a waterfall in the forest, two men sat by a campfire roasting some rabbit for dinner. Besides them lay the dead body of a gorilla. Hanging on a tree not far off, were some rangers for the forest. Well, former rangers as they were now lynched. Taking a long deep drink from a hip flask, one of the men let out a long belch. "Ha, nice one Grub." The bigger, and obviously larger behemoth said. His small lithe companion glared playfully at his 300 plus pound friend. 

"Good job with what Tubs? Catching such a fine beauty as this Silver back, dealing with those pesky rangers, or outdoing you in a belch for once?" The one known as Tubs let out a long hard laugh, which sounded like a dog whining. But his laughter stopped when he became flatulent. He went at it, went at it long and loud. The two stared at each other for a minute, then burst out laughing again.

"You know gents. That was so nasty, and stinky. I swear it smells like goat vomit covered in greasy maggots, all of which is garnished with horse dung." The two quickly turned around and saw a man dressed in strange armor. It was covered in spikes so any solid hit would hurt the attacker more than him. He had a jet pack, and his eyes bespoke of intelligence. Besides him was a small briefcase. "Now I know what you two are thinking. All I'm going to say is this. Leave now. I need this spot. If you don't leave, your bodies will not be found." The two looked at each other and laughed at this joker. Tubs cracked his knuckles into a fist while Grub started practicing superb martial art skill in a warm up. The stranger waited for them with a strange smile on his face. "I always love it when the competition puts up a fight." The two men charged the intruder.

No one for miles around ever knew what happened. All the local village knew was that they found two bodies in the river. The strange thing about these bodies, aside from one being very small and the other being very large, was that neither of the bodies had heads.


	18. Batman

_"You know gents. That was so nasty, and stinky. I swear it smells like goat vomit covered in greasy maggots, all of which is garnished with horse dung." The two quickly turned around and saw a man dressed in strange armor. It was covered in spikes so any solid hit would hurt the attacker more than him. He had a jet pack, and his eyes bespoke of intelligence. Besides him was a small briefcase. "Now I know what you two are thinking. All I'm going to say is this. Leave now. I need this spot. If you don't leave, your bodies will not be found." The two looked at each other and laughed at this joker. Tubs cracked his knuckles into a fist while Grub started practicing superb martial art skill in a warm up. The stranger waited for them with a strange smile on his face. "I always love it when the competition puts up a fight." The two men charged the intruder._

_No one for miles around ever knew what happened. All the local village knew was that they found two bodies in the river. The strange thing about these bodies, aside from one being very small and the other being very large, was that neither of the bodies had heads._

* * *

All the Titans had gathered atop the roof of the Tower. Batman and _Robin_ were landing in about ten minutes. If someone owere to look at the Titans and say they looked anxious would more than likely be an understatement. Robin was pacing back and forth. It had been a few years since he had last seen his mentor. Raven was meditating quietly, anxious to meet the Dark Knight, the man who ruled the night and inspired fear into almost all villains. Starfire was biting her fingernails slightly, both excited and nervous to meet the man who raised Robin. After she had been told that another Robin was coming in she had become perplexed. How could there be two heroes by the same name? But there was and nothing was going to change it save one of them changed their costume and name. Cyborg had been making sure that he was fully functional and well oiled, his parts polished up, and in perfect repair. They were about to meet the famous Batman! Beast Boy however, as soon as plans for getting to Africa had been made, became eerily silent. His face held a look of utmost seriousness. He looked far more serious than Robin ever had...well unless Slade had been involved. Argent watched him with slight apprehension. She watched as his eyebrow would twitch slightly, his arm tense and untense quickly as he gripped the sleeve of his shirt with folded arms.

Sighing softly to herself, she pondered on her feelings. When she first arrived, she had been very proactive concerning her green friend. However, she realized she had been slowing down in her efforts. Had it been a fling? A simple crush? A phase? But what if it was real! What if she still had feelings she wasn't paying attention too? She could barely think of it.

Jericho was practicing his superb skill with his guitar, sitting rather close to no one in particular. Wildebeest and Pantha sat on the edge of the Tower, making soft grunting noises in Wildebeests case, and quite pondering thoughts out loud in Pantha's case.

Suddenly Herald jumped up from where he sat, slapped himself hard on the head. "I am the biggest idiot in the world!" Startling everyone, they glanced in his general direction. Beast Boy tilted his head slightly.

"Dude, I'm usually the idiot. Mind telling me why you suddenly take the title?"

Herald looked at all of them, hoping beyond hoping that at least one of them would make the connection he had made. Not one of them did. Uncharacteristic of Robin, he shook his head in slight disappointment. "Man, what is my power? I could easily have taken us all to Africa and back in a matter of minutes. Now we have to wait for Batman and _Robin_ and take the longer route!" He half yelled in exasperation. The dawning that was visibly on the others faces was quite amusing to watch had he not been berating himself at the time. Beast Boy stood up and walked slowly towards him. Half expecting to be told off, he braced himself.

"Dude. That may be the case, but it's better this way. Trust me on that. We can plan, we can prepare. I can tell you what to expect. We wouldn't have the time to do that had we just opened a portal."

Raven glanced slightly at the green leader of the southern team. "But we would have beaten him." Beast Boy shook his head.

"No, we wouldn't. He is there already. I know this for a fact."

Cyborg jumped up. "MAN! HOW CAN HE BE THERE ALREADY! We just spoke with him yesterday!"

Beast Boy smiled. "Never underestimate him. Did you not learn that yesterday while talking to him concerning evidence?"

Robin rushed towards B.B. "And you have never once been told what he said! How do you know exactly what was being said at the time! How do you know this so well?" His only answer was a shrug. Gritting his teeth together, Robin turned around, and walked straight into the just landed Batwing. Rubbing his nose, he looked up to see his counterpart. Wearing the exact costume he wore, and shared a similar height as Robin had, the only difference he could see that this clone of sorts had dark brown hair, not black. Another plane landed just beside it. Seeing his mentor get out felt something like an epiphany to Robin.

He was larger than Robin had remembered. He also looked far more intimidating than he remembered as well. And this was just getting out of the plane. Turning slowly towards the teens he gazed them each with intensity. "We're here."

Cyborg walked forward with a smile. Extending his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you!" Batman looked at the hand, then walked by. Gaping softly straight ahead of him; Cyborg lowered his arm, only to have it raised yet again. Looking down _Robin_ was smiling at him. "Pleasure to meet you. Heard you can be a ladies man. What with Jinx while undercover, and Serrasim when you went back in time. They hot?" _Robin_ was quickly slapped by a hand that no one payed attention too. Feeling slightly put off, Cyborg turned around, to see Batman not regarding anyone with any form a friendliness. He stopped in front of Beast Boy.

"You know what you're doing?" A slight nod from the green teen. "Good. Make us proud." With those cold remarks, Batman turned around and faced Robin. "Do you job, do it well. And be sure to remember your training. _Robin! _We're leaving." With those simple remarks, the two got in the plane Batman flew here.

"Ooh! Sir! Can I drive. Please oh please oh please!" Batman pushed the other Robin out of the drivers seat with no small amount of roughness, closed the cockpit window, and took off quickly. All the Titans watched the departing plane. After it was out of their sight, everyone turned towards Robin, staring at him nonstop.

"Yes, he's always like that. He'll say and do exactly what is needed. Makes him very effective at what he does but he is not personable in any way."Shrugging slightly, Robin started loading his luggage. Following their leader's example, the Titans started. Raven and Argent noticed that the first thing that Beast Boy loaded was the huge sack he brought mysteriously back. They watched him take it into a cargo pits hidden compartment. It had a password that whoever was using it could set, but it was a one time use only. Once he took it out, if he wanted to use it again it meant making a new password. Feeling curiosity bubbling to the surface, Raven couldn't help but wonder exactly why that sack was so important. What was in it?

After about an hour of loading everything, both the Batwing and the Tship took to the air. They were headed to Africa.

--

A/N: Hello everyone. It's been a long time. I won't make excuses save that certain aspects of my life has delayed me. I'm still here, and I'm still alive and writing. Hoping that you'll continue reviewing. I always appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. I'm sure you noticed that I italicized the Robin who lives in Gotham. This I did in an effort to prevent confusion concerning the two Robin's. I can change it should it be a large complaint.

Soon I'll be writing another fanfic that cross overs with Batman's world slightly. The Teen Titans will be facing...well that would be telling. No batman there, mentions of him. Just a spoiler for future references.


	19. Planning

_"Yes, he's always like that. He'll say and do exactly what is needed. Makes him very effective at what he does but he is not personable in any way."Shrugging slightly, Robin started loading his luggage. Following their leader's example, the Titans started. Raven and Argent noticed that the first thing that Beast Boy loaded was the huge sack he brought mysteriously back. They watched him take it into a cargo pits hidden compartment. It had a password that whoever was using it could set, but it was a one time use only. Once he took it out, if he wanted to use it again it meant making a new password. Feeling curiosity bubbling to the surface, Raven couldn't help but wonder exactly why that sack was so important. What was in it?_

_After about an hour of loading everything, both the Batwing and the Tship took to the air. They were headed to Africa._

* * *

"Beast Boy! I understand that we should take a longer route so that we can plan what we need to do. I understand that we need to be ready as this guy can exploit almost any loophole in the system, and I doubly understand that you two have some kind of history that the rest of us don't know about. What I don't understand is...why the heck we have to fly at half speed to do so!"

Everyone on the two planes were getting very annoyed with Beast Boy. When they had taken to the air, he insisted that both planes maintain a one mile distance between each other the whole trip, have the Tship go at quarter speed...until Raven and Argent chewed his head off for fifteen minutes, then he only let them fly at half speed. This was a little slower for the Batwing, which was faster than the Tship, so the pilot inside of it to focus more. Then Beast Boy pulled out a map and started studying it, along with a notebook that he wouldn't let anyone view. All questions asked were met with silence. Despite the fact that he was still wearing the pink uniform, it didn't matter to any of them anymore. He was really getting on their nerves.

Raven glared at her green friend. "Beast Boy! We are following a criminal on your word alone. We have no idea how you knew what we talked about, know idea what is between you two, and no clue what that bag is for! And yet you refuse to answer our questions. How accurate is your information? Has it been cross-referenced? How do we know whether or not we are on a wild goose chase! I demand an answer." Her cold voice was growing steadily quiet, as her eyes started glowing. Every titan in the two planes were anxious to hear Beast Boy's response.

Cyborg watched the green teen look up from the map and look directly at Raven. "I'm sorry, did you say something? I was concentrating on the layout of the land. Seeing where we can land and still keep our distance from him." Cyborg swore he could feel a sweat drop despite the fact the he wasn't sure he had sweat glands. Gritting his teeth he lunged at his green buddy...and hit his face on the glass that separated each part of the Tship.

Starfire was somewhat glaring at Beast Boy. Although she had the most patience with him thus far, she too was getting annoyed with him. "Beast Boy, your obsession is most tiresome. Perhaps you should take the break and discuss what needs discussing, instead of leaving the dark in us."

"I think you mean leaving us in the dark." Robin grunted.

Beast Boy sighed. He was regretting this. He had been trying to stall it out while doing something useful. "Okay dudes. Time for answers." He could feel every ear listening to him. "Nicholas Galtry used to be a lawyer, and a darn good one too. He is skilled with finding loopholes and flaws in any system. He isn't the best fighter, so he'll try and distract us with words and false leads. When asked a question, he'll never answer directly unless it suits his purposes. And when it seems he is answering directly, usually he's keeping only half a foot on the subject while changing it completely. His favorite coffee shop is Starbucks."

If one listened carefully, they could swear they heard a pin drop. "That's it?" Someone from the Batwing asked.

"Why would we be worried about fighting a guy who isn't good at fighting?"

"Why be so detailed?"

"Why even BRING up Starbucks!"

And like a butterfly's wings can create gale, that pin drop turned into an explosion of questions. Beast Boy sat with smug determination as the question flew at him faster than he could keep track of them. It didn't matter. He told them what they needed to know. Nothing more, nothing less. The coffee comment may have seemed off to them, but to him, it meant the world. It had to! It was the only thing he and Galtry agreed on. Maybe, after all of this was over, he could make peace with himself, and with his parents. He would show them that the lawyer they trusted with their heart and soul, who betrayed them even before their deaths, who had never had anything truly spectacular happen _against_ him, he would show his parent's that the mighty can truly fall. He would show Galtry what it meant to plan for everything **but** defeat. Galtry's strategies were always thought out. He always considered the possibilities. Even the things that weren't relevant, he'd look into, then make it relevant. The only thing he never thought of or planned for, was being beaten. He never once considered it. Never thought it possible to happen to him, what with his perfect court record and his ability to turn every disadvantage into an advantage. He could always turn around the situation because he planned for it.

Beast Boy intended to give him the one thing he didn't plan on. He would beat Galtry at his own game. He needed his friends to not know of it. They needed to do as they thought best. Play into his hands. Galtry will consider each of their strengths and weaknesses. He'll beat them at their own game, just like he did in their discussion. No. What Beast Boy had to do, was beat Galtry completely and utterly, so much that Galtry will spend the rest of his life wondering why he didn't plan for that one flaw, that one mistake. His perfectionism will be his undoing.

Returning back to his thoughts, he caught the last few questions. "Sorry dudes. But even though he may not be skilled at fighting, don't underestimate him. Ever hear of the Joker?" Everyone's questions ceased. Robin's face looked sheet white in fear.

Robin turned slowly towards him. "Beast Boy...please tell me...that Galtry isn't ANYTHING like Joker! I'm begging you! Tell me he isn't like him in any way!" Momentarily stunned by their leader's sudden display of emotion, Beast Boy had to take a second to compose himself before answering.

"Dude, he isn't like Joker from what I've heard of that loser in a purple zoot suit. I never met that doofus, nor do I plan to. I was simply saying, take him serious, otherwise he'll cause you to trip on your own feet. Underestimating him is a mistake that tends to turn lethal. That's the only similarity I've heard of between him and Joker." He watched the color slowly return to Robin's face. For a second he could almost hear the Boy Wonder breathe out a thank goodness or something. But shook his head. "Okay dudes. He'll likely have very few traps. But the ones he will have will be so obvious that we won't likely notice them. He likes the hidden in plain sight theory. No idea how he makes it work..." Beast Boy paused for a minute to think it over.

"Anyway, do not let him draw you into conversation. He'll unsettle you, find your weaknesses, and turn your strengths against you. He'll talk your head in an oval

"A circle, Beast Boy, a circle." Raven drawled.

"Yeah, what she said dudes. An Oval. He'll try to keep at a distance, whether physical or mental, it doesn't matter. And with that Jetpack, he can easily do so. The area we are going is a large clearing, just above a waterfall. Watch out for loose rocks, or you can fall to your death." Shuddering slightly at a small flashback, he soldiered on. "There will not be many trees, so we can't climb or jump up them to get him should he take to the air. Then we'll have to have fliers or have Robin magically grow wings." Laughing quietly at Robin's grunt of complaint, he almost had to pinch his own leg to stop laughing.

"He won't leave the clearing. I know him too well. The clearing is large enough for one plane to land in, and that's it. The other would have to land at a distance. There's another clearing, as shown on the map" he flipped a map of the area on the view screens of both ships. "The next clearing is approximately 3 miles away from where the first is. So the batwing will have to get there before us, I'd say about an hour or so, that way they have time to trek through the jungle to rendezvous with us. Robin, your thoughts?"

Robin looked over the map, listened intently to Beast Boy's description. "It's a good plan. It relies on several unknowns and a lot of luck. But I can't think of anything better than that for now. Good job."

Nodding slightly, he was almost jerked backwards by the Tship and the Batwing speeding up dramatically. He watched the Batwing fly off into the distance ahead of the Tship.

He was having them walk right into Galtry's trap.


	20. Closing one trap, setting another

_Robin looked over the map, listened intently to Beast Boy's description. "It's a good plan. It relies on several unknowns and a lot of luck. But I can't think of anything better than that for now. Good job."_

_Nodding slightly, he was almost jerked backwards by the Tship and the Batwing speeding up dramatically. He watched the Batwing fly off into the distance ahead of the Tship._

_He was having them walk right into Galtry's trap._

* * *

Herald flew the Batwing onwards towards the second clearing that Beast Boy pointed out on the maps. According to the navigational charts, they were due there in about 3 minutes. That should give them enough time to trudge through the jungle at a slow leisurely pace and still catch up to them in time. Looking behind him, he could see everyone getting ready for the showdown. Argent was practicing her maroon conjurations, Jericho had placed his guitar up, and just sitting with his eyes closed, perfectly relaxed. It was kind of funny watching him sit on her lap while trying to keep his cool. Wildebeest and Pantha were both giving their shoulders a good massage. They would need it.

Spotting the clearing up ahead, he started landing. Yet as the Batwing touched the leaves, a loud explosion shook the entire plane. Knocking Jericho onto the very cramped floor, he stared ahead of himself shocked. Another explosion echoed throughout the surrounding jungle. The batwing veered left, and another explosion shook the batwing. Looking out the window, he saw one of the wings go flying off the Batwing. Uh oh. Pulling out his horn, determined to get everyone to safety, another explosion rocked the ship. Herald fell to the floor, landing directly on his horn.

The Batwing gained speed towards the ground, explosion after explosion taking off chunks of the Batwing at a time. Soon, the entire cockpit blew off, with Herald still inside it. Seeing the ground get ever closer, he picked himself off the ground and got ready to blow his horn. He blew and blew, but nothing happened. He looked down. His horn was split in two. The damage was irreparable. Glancing ahead, he saw the ground was covered by a very large tree. Closing his eyes, he said a quick prayer of desperation. He rushed forward.

The cockpit hit the tree, and a huge explosion rocked the forest. There was nothing left of it.

As for the rest of Batwing and all else on board, it was making a nonstop crash collision course with the ground. Completely open on all sides, with only the floor and part of a wall left, the remains of the plane fell down. Pantha and Wildebeest, despite the excessive shrapnel damage they both had, picked up the unconcious Jericho and Argent. Nodding slightly, the leapt out of the plane, just as it flew into the clearing. And explode. Pantha, with Jericho on top of her, had her back towards the ground so as to cushion the fall. Bracing herself she felt the ground. But do to the angle of the fall, they started rolling. While rolling, she hit her head on a large boulder, and quickly lost consciousness. Wildebeest didn't have it much better. But he hadn't rolled as much. He had, however, landed on a very large root, and dislocated a few spinal disks. He couldn't move as he was completely paralyzed for the moment. The two of them could only hope that Argent and Jericho came out relatively unscathed.

Nearby, a figure floated from an attached jetpack on his back. Cackling gleefully, he flew back towards the clearing he had chosen previously. It had been a good idea to trap all the nearby clearings. Those proximity mines of Arsenal's proved quite useful.

* * *

The Tship landed in the clearing. The Titans all jumped out, expecting anything and everything. What they got however, was what they didn't expect. Galtry, sitting at a fire, making soup. He waved at them cheerfully. "Hello boys and girls, care to try some soup. Specially made. Fresh meat, the finest assortment of herbs and spices, potatoes, carrots, and I have applejuice, coffee, or even tea on the side. A perfect meal."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at the ex-lawyer. "What is this about? Poison!" Galtry did a mock panic attack. Holding both hands to his heart, he dramatically sighed.

"Oh woe is me! My son, please keep in mind that baseless accusations are hardly worthy of your fine self. If you want, I can taste each portion of it, right here, right now. You can even use your own utensils. Or make your own if you don't trust me. Nothing wrong with a little catching up. Father/Son bonding time as it were."

"You never were my father. You may have once been my guardian, but you lost all rights and privileges from the Doom Patrol." Beast Boy bellowed loudly. The other Titans glanced at him curiously. Galtry shrugged.

"Be that as it may, I will not discuss business, nor get to business until my stomach is full. Care for a game or Poker, Go Fish, something to pass the time. I'm sure you have much on your mind that you'd like to get off of it. Heck, I even have a vegetable soup here with absolutely no meat in it, just for you. Care for some?" Grunting in annoyance, the green teen took the vegetable soup.

"Hey, B.B., why are you eating? Don't we have something to do here?" Cyborg asked, completely bewildered by how events were turning out. All he got in return was a hard, cold stare. One that rivaled Raven's. Almost all of the Titans shivered, then went to get some food.

A very silent meal passed. Galtry made several attempts to start up a conversation with the heroes, but nothing could get any of them to speak up, or even stop the glare they were giving him. Galtry noticed with delight how each of them would glance at their communicators, check the time constantly, or glance around them, looking for something. Having difficulty in holding back the laughter, he tried again and again to start a conversation. Oh how he longed for this day.

Robin quickly grew frustrated. "Where are the others. They should have been here a half hour ago!" Ah, so the Traffic Light can speak. Forcing a curious face, he asked what Robin meant. Robin made no visual indications, but Starfire and Cyborg both glanced in the direction of the booby trapped clearing. But Beast Boy, his ward, he did nothing. He didn't glance, he didn't smile, he didn't even looked worried. Peering into his eyes was, resignation. He knew something had happened! Somehow or another, Beast Boy knew.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think anyone will be coming from that way. A short while ago, I heard explosions and screaming come from that direction. I investigated but all I saw was burnt up shrapnel and a huge crater and land scar from the crash. Was someone expected to land there?" He gleefully watched all the Titans...well almost all of them look up at him in shock and anger. Strange, only Beast Boy didn't seem surprised. He eagerly awaited the accusation, expected it. But a short silence was the only thing heard.

* * *

Raven was using her powers to keep Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin silent. She felt it strange that Beast Boy hadn't reacted, but from what she gleaned, he was more than likely more concentrated on Galtry than the implications of what happened. "You know, we are in another country. America's laws don't answer here." To her utmost astonishment, he laughed.

"You know girl, you are both right and wrong. True that America's laws aren't affective here. It is true though, that you heroes didn't come here legally. Avoiding the airports, no passports. You can't legally arrest me of anything because, at this moment, in this country, four of you are illegal aliens. Refugees." Raven almost literally felt a cold slap to her face. This guy was so dang slimy. He had an escape out of every situation...wait a minute. Four of us...that meant one of them was legal. Turning slowly too Beast Boy, well, she wished she had a camera to take a picture of her own face to see Beast Boy smiling like that.

And sure enough, the green bean spoke. "You know Galtry, you're right. They can't legally arrest you. I however can. Now then, you have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attourney, and the rest of those mireena rights."

"Miranda Rights."

"Whatever. Anyway, you're under arrest." Galtry smiled an unpleasant smile.

"What if I decide I won't come quietly?" His jetpack started warming up, his hands itching. Beast Boy smiled, and glanced at the others.

"Then we will take you by force." Cyborg had his sonic cannon out, Starfire's hands were glowing, Raven's eyes started glowing white, and Robin had his bowstaff out. Galtry nodded.

"So be it."


	21. Faceoff

_And sure enough, the green bean spoke. "You know Galtry, you're right. They can't legally arrest you. I however can. Now then, you have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attourney, and the rest of those mireena rights."_

_"Miranda Rights."_

_"Whatever. Anyway, you're under arrest." Galtry smiled an unpleasant smile._

_"What if I decide I won't come quietly?" His jetpack started warming up, his hands itching. Beast Boy smiled, and glanced at the others._

_"Then we will take you by force." Cyborg had his sonic cannon out, Starfire's hands were glowing, Raven's eyes started glowing white, and Robin had his bowstaff out. Galtry nodded._

_"So be it."_

* * *

Beast Boy immediately rushed forward, shifting into a tiger as he did so. 10 feet, 5 feet, leap! He closed in on Galtry with alarming speed. His claws extended, his fangs bared. At the last second, Galtry flew off backwards, making Beast Boy miss all together. Landing quickly, he barely noticed Starfire and Raven fly over his head to catch him, only to fly back when put under fire from a pistol. Raven had a shield to stop the bullets, but the shield was cracking quickly, and Starfire didn't trust her starbolts to have the accuracy to destroy them. They flew in circles trying to get a clear shot in. The shots stopped when a yelp of pain echoed through the clearing. Beast Boy, who had turned into a woodpecker, was atop Galtry's shoulder and was relentlessly pecking his face. A quick blow from the armored hand sent the green hero flying.

Wiping his face of blood, Galtry had to land to properly get it out of his eyes. While rubbing his eyes, a large force hit him in the back and sent him flying. Turning around, he saw Cyborg's sonic cannon aimed at him. "Booyah!" the half metal hero shouted. Growling to himself, Galtry again took flight. Before he could get proper altitude, Robin, who had climbed a tree, flew at him from above, bo-staff aimed straight for him. Galtry raised his arm; a flamethrower ignited in Robin's path. Without powers, Robin couldn't alter his route on time. The flame hit him dead on. Starfire called out his name as he fell into the river below them, completely engulfed in flames. Starfire immediately rushed into the river to save her boyfriend.

Roaring in anger, Cyborg fired almost non-stop with short quick waves of his sonic cannon, missing Galtry by no small amount. Raven had rocks, boulders, and other items held in her power, and were throwing them at Galtry. He either dodged, or destroyed the incoming projectiles. "Please, you children. This is hardly fair. I have no powers, why attack me?" No one gave him a response. Beast Boy, now a bobcat, sat atop a branch glaring at his former guardian with a hatred never before seen on his face.

Before anyone could react, Galtry suddenly flew towards the trees, right at Beast Boy. A 42 caliber pistol aimed straight at the Bobcat. Leaping from branch to branch, Beast Boy barely kept himself from getting shot by the powerful pistol. More than branch were completely blown off by the pistols power. Cyborg, sweating nervously, aimed at the fast moving Galtry. He fired. Galtry, looked behind himself to see the shot, flew up quickly. The sonic blast barely grazed him, while the full force of the cannon hit a green bobcat on a tree. Shocked, Raven and Cyborg stopped and rushed towards the green bobcat that Cyborg had accidentally shot. Both of them completely ignoring Galtry, the examined the cat extensively. Searching for any sign that it was alive. The cat wasn't breathing, it's head was angled in a position that the neck shouldn't go. It had apparently shattered several bones in the fall. The green animal in front of them, was dead.

* * *

Grunting in pain, the young hero staggered step by step. Behind him, the rest of the party wasn't doing so good. Pantha was dragging a crude handmade sled made out of bark. Atop of the sled was Wildebeest, still paralyzed. Jericho had a broken leg, but refused to ride. He had put his leg into a splint and used a crutch. It would do until he got medical attention. Argent remained unconscious, and was riding atop the sled as well. Herald shook his head. He didn't know how he managed to survive the cockpit's crash, but he suffered several burns, and a few broken bones himself. Everyone who was in their party was in terrible condition. Wildebeest would be lucky if he could ever continue crime fighting again...or just fighting in general. Pantha would be lucky if she didn't have a concussion, and he was in need of a new harp. He couldn't make any portals, he didn't have any musical instruments with him. They were all destroyed in the crash.

An hour ago was when they first started coming too. Jericho was first, and after patching himself up with whatever he could come up with, he started helping the others. Herald had to be dragged out of the cockpit before the fiery wreckage exploded with him inside it. They weren't able to get out of the blast radius in time though. The two of them helped Argent, although neither of them were willing to give her a full examination. Pantha had to do it once she had woken up. It took them 45 minutes to gather their bearings and start heading off towards the clearing they were informed of.

They had to get there, if it was the last thing they do. '_It may BE the last thing we do!_" Jericho thought glumly.

* * *

Starfire came out of the river, carrying Robin bridal style. The flames were extinguished, although it was apparent that the damage had stayed. His face was badly burnt along with his arms. His uniform, having been specially made, weren't permanently damaged, mainly scorched. The only thing that remained unharmed was his cape which was fireproof. A pistol barrel was suddenly placed against her left temple. "Now ends, the Titans, friends of that bratty kid that wouldn't die." Galtry hissed. Starfire closed her eyes, fueling her anger. Turning her face at the villain, she noticed his finger was completely tight and twitchy. His eyes was open wide with hatred.

"Why? Why do you wish us dead?" Starfire asked with as much venom as she could put into words. He smiled with an arrogant gleam.

"Because my dear, you befriended that little moneybank you call Beast Boy." Her eyes hardened. "He's never told you? He has a fortune stashed away. His wealth rivals that of Bruce Waynes! But what does he do with it!? He puts it away in a locked account so no one without his express permission can touch it. My permission was taken away when I lost custody of that brat. That money should rightfully be mine. He should have died, here with his parents all those years ago in the accident! He should have died a thousand times over! But now, it's finished. But he counters me yet again. He has a will, that should he die, all his friends get everything. You must all die." Galtry was yelling at this time. He got louder and louder as he ranted. Robin could feel his anger build up, but couldn't do anything while recovering from his burns and being waterlogged. Cyborg got up from the dead bobcat, quickly followed by Raven. Every Titan in that clearing was glaring at the former lawyer.

"He may not have told us about his fortune, but neither did he use it himself. He has always fought for others and never gave up hope. You would destroy everything he is and stands for, all for the sake of greed." Raven hissed in a tone that she had never before used in her life. A tone that promised the most sacred and utmost vow. A vow of sharing a dimension with her father. And she send this thief there gladly without regrets.

Cyborg's face was one of utmost seriousness. His sonic cannon was charged to maximum. Enough to kill a person. "You made me...kill my best friend. You...made me...kill my brother." His voice was deadly quiet. Galtry smiled at him.

"Well, walking computer, it's time for you to log out." He said, smiling with glee as he pulled out his pistol again, aimed right at Cyborg.

"No dude, how about you log out?" A voice startled everyone. Turning stunned, Galtry saw a log hit flying at him. The log was the only thing he had time to register as it hit him in the head and sent him flying. A large green gorilla stood there, standing there holding the giant log. Putting it down, Beast Boy returned to human form. "And now, you're under arrest."

Everyone in the clearing was silent. "BEAST BOY!!"

"Ah crap." Was all he could get out before he was engulfed in some major bear hugs.


	22. Finale

_"No dude, how about you log out?" A voice startled everyone. Turning stunned, Galtry saw a log hit flying at him. The log was the only thing he had time to register as it hit him in the head and sent him flying. A large green gorilla stood there, standing there holding the giant log. Putting it down, Beast Boy returned to human form. "And now, you're under arrest."_

_Everyone in the clearing was silent. "BEAST BOY!!"_

_"Ah crap." Was all he could get out before he was engulfed in some major bear hugs._

* * *

Beast Boy felt his head swimming from lack of air making it to his brain, a common result from one of Starfire's hugs. Not to mention Cyborg and his metal arms, he usually had his strength under control but not having recovered from the adrenaline rush of the fight, Cyborg's limbs were still powered up so he was dangerously close to crushing his best friend. "Dudes...choking, not breathing!" Beast Boy barely uttered. His friends stopped hugging him and smiled at him. Raven walked forward towards him; she never broke eye contact. He started to smile when SLAP- his hand rubbed his cheek where Raven slapped him, hard. "Dude, what was that for?"

Raven's glare never ceased. "Beast Boy, do you realize what happened? We thought you were dead." She said completely deadpan. The others nodded alongside her. He looked at them with a very odd facial expression. One of his eyebrows was raised, yet the other somehow lowered which in effect gave his forehead wrinkles. One of his nostrils flared slightly, and his mouth was opened at an angle. Alongside his green skin, he simply looked ridiculous.

"Dude's, why did you think I was dead? He didn't shoot me with his pistol." He stated flatly. Cyborg blinked twice.

"Man, but I hit you with my sonic cannon, a green bobcat, right on that branch. Just look at that bobcat on the...hey...that bobcat is still there, yet you're here?" Raven, Starfire (who was carrying Robin) Quickly went over to where Cyborg was pointing, and sure enough, the dead bobcat was still there. The same color green as their favorite changeling, looked exactly like him had he changed into a bobcat.

"Dudes, there's something you should know about Africa. It's uncommon, but it does happen, that you see green animals. They have a disease which turns them green. Fatal to anyone who doesn't have animal DNA. Only animals survive it." Raven observed the bobcat carefully. Emerald green, green eyes, and what were with the ears? Longer than bobcats should be and almost elflike...eyes widening quickly she looked at Beast Boy. The similarities were too coincidental. Robin appeared to be along the same lines as her.

"So, if a human caught it, would they turn green? Cyborg asked, his brow furrowed. A nod was his only reply. "And if, said person, had animal DNA, or...a DNA which is unstable...they could survive the disease?" Another nod. Robin gazed on the changeling curiously.

"So, you had the disease...or still have." Beast Boy gazed on the ground slightly. Another nod.

Raven lowered her hood, her gaze upon the green changeling never shifting. "You must have lived here at one point in time."

"Dudes, you must have already figured that out back in Green River." Beast Boy said, his tone still flat. His face was void of emotion, his eyes hard. But his eyes brightened slightly. "But dudes, now that this mess is cleared out, how about we get back so I can get out of this uniform...ugh. I can't believe I've been wearing it. I mean, it's pink...pink...AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHH!" He started running around in circles, waving his arms wildly, and yelling exaggerated stuff.

"Dude, who designed this? Are hamsters plotting to take over the world from an underground bunker, by overloading the world with pink? Did Cyborg's meat finally show its evil nature!" And several other things along those lines. Completely forgetting the pain, Robin and Cyborg burst out laughing. The reaction they had given up on had finally come. They laughed and laughed. And Beast Boy kept going around wildly.

Raven smiled, things were pretty much back to normal. Now to get down to business. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Beast Boy was picked up by one ankle and hovered in front of her. "Beast Boy, you will stop this nonsense immediately. Otherwise..."she stopped, but nodded at the waterfall. The green teen's face paled dramatically, and just nodded. "Good." She tersely said, then let go of him, letting him fall on his head.

Turning around so he wouldn't see her smile at his 'oof' from the fall, she turned her gaze into some brush which was wriggling. Her hands started glowing black, her eyes turned white. Preparing for another possible threat alerted her friends, who turned to fight whatever. Into the clearing came...the Titans South. None of the looked good at all. But they were alive. Each Titan, well not Raven, yelled in glee and went to help the others.

Helping them into the clearing, it wasn't long before they were nursing what they could back to health.

"And that's what happened." Cyborg finished the tale, milking the story for all it was worth, greatly exaggerating several points of it, (or under-exaggerating how the titans reacted when they thought Beast Boy was dead, Raven took care of that detail for him...to everyone's horror of her explanation of her...thoughts on what to do to Galtry)

Belching loudly, Beast Boy jumped up. "Well dudes, I guess we just take the Tship...and be incredibly crowded, get back to Green River and have some pizza. How does that sound?" Everyone who could smiled and nodded. Yelling loudly, he rushed to the Tship, but to everyone's bewilderment, he didn't get in, but rather went to the storage. He dug around for a few minutes and came out with that huge sack of his. "Dudes, I bet you're wondering what's in my magic sack here? The secret to my greatness maybe...or how I'm such a guiness." Dropping the sack to pump his fist, well, his plan was changed when he dropped the sack on his foot. He ended up hopping around on the other foot, holding his injured one.

Smiling in a creepy way, Raven watched on. "Yes, a real genius that one. Care to repeat the performance?" the object of her attention glared at her half-heartedly, until a loud explosion echoed the clearing. Turning around slowly, Beast Boy watched in horror. The Tship had exploded. Flames danced around it. Everything in it was destroyed, along with their way home.

Behind the burning vehicle was Galtry, staring at Beast Boy with a crazed expression on his face. His jetpack completely ruined by the log Beast Boy hit him with earlier, his suit in shambles. His breathing deep, the crazed villain inched forward. "Garfield...don't think you've won. You have no evidence. You have nothing going for you. None of you can arrest me. You'll only ruin yourselves." His threw his head back and laughed. He laughed and laughed. What no one counted on was Beast Boy laughing with him.

"Hahaha! Dude, you crack me up. I know you very well...and yes. I do have evidence." Every Titan stopped to stare dumbfounded at him, while Galtry stopped laughing, his crazed look getting a look of fear in them.

"You're lying! You don't have evidence for none exists. I call you on your bluff. Show me your evidence." Pointing a finger at Beast Boy. The green teen nodded at him. He opened up the sack he had just got out of the Tship. First he pulled out a...video recorder. Hitting a button, fear gripped Galtry's heart. He felt paralyzed. On that was a recording of Beast Boy's interrogation of Arsenal. Then a recorded conversation of him talking too the Titans atop their tower. A recording of this entire battle...including him telling Starfire why they deserved to die. The only way Beast Boy could have those recordings were if...

The next thing Beast Boy pulled out was a folder. "Dude, in here is your budget. From paying off Arsenal, what you paid to upgrade Arsenal's suit, as well as the blueprints of the original suit and the upgraded one. Proof of you stealing it." He pulled out was a floppy disk for a computer. "Security feed of when I was in your custody. No idea why you kept it though dude. It's proof of child abuse and attempted murder."

He pulled out evidence and evidence. Each one more damning than the last. Extortion, murder, attempted murder, theft, bribery, blackmail. It was all there. And the last thing he pulled out...was a Raven plushy with hearts painted around the eyes. "Dude, whoever put this on Shirley, I've got to thank them. It alone reminded me not to succumb to obsession. The one thing I feared I would do if I became a leader." Cyborg grumbled to himself, his prank going wrong.

Carefully putting everything in his bag, Beast Boy smiled at the former lawyer. Said lawyer was now sweating bullets. He would get death sentence for sure should he be arrested. He could never return to America with that evidence in the Titans possession, and with his suit out of commission, there was no way he could get it from the Titans...unless. Smiling brightly, Galtry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you do have evidence. But a question remains. Is it legal?" Those darn smug teens stopped. Beast Boy stopped for a bit. Laughing again Galtry figured this could be his chance. "Is that evidence legal? If you invaded my home then it is illegal search and seizure. That evidence cannot be used in a court of law. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, dude. Laugh it up why don't ya. And while you're at it, why not shut yer trap." Beast Boy said, unbridled hatred entering his voice and eyes. Galtry stopped for a bit.

"Dude, after discovering your hideout, inside an insane asylum no less, I went straight to the director of the hospital. He had no idea about the secret chamber. He dispatched a full security team there, to search alongside me. Along with a warrant I might add. One that the director, and a camera feed of the whole thing in his possession. You dude, are under legal arrest." Every Titan in the clearing were smiling at Galtry in an unpleasant way. To him anyway. His life, the fortune he rightfully deserves, gone forever. Backing up slowly he fingered something from out of his sleeve.

Beast Boy's eyes changed. "Dude, stop! Don't move another inch!" Galtry ignored him.

"You think to arrest me, I won't be so easy to ca..AAAAAAAA!" He tumbled backwards into the river. Not even ten yards away from the waterfall. Beast Boy rushed forward and landed on a rock. Looking down the waterfall, he saw that Galtry had grabbed a root or vine or something sticking out. He was barely hanging.

"So, going to gloat and watch me fall to my death are you? Well go ahead, laugh at the fallen lawyer. Laugh it up. Take your revenge!" Galtry's screams could barely be heard over the raging waterfall.

Beast Boy stood there, glaring at the man who ruined his life. Flashback of his former life flashed before his eyes. The beatings, the constant feeling of danger, the multiple attempts on his life. This man before him truly deserved death. He didn't deserve any help. Kneeling slowly, Beast Boy extended a hand. "Grab my hand. Let me help you up."

Galtry laughed. "Why, so you can drop me at the last minute. I'll take my chances!" Shaking his head furiously, the green teen above him started reaching for him. Taking the blade from his sleeve, Galtry slashed at Beast Boy's hand.

"AARGH!" Beast Boy pulled his bloody stump up. His hand had been completely severed. Galtry smiled brightly. '_Take that you freak. See how much of your fortune you lose to fix that!_' A sudden jerk shook him from his thoughts. When he slashed up with his knife, he had also cut his hold.

"Oh no." He shuddered with fear. A loud snap and he was falling down the waterfall. If only his jetpack wasn't ruined by that log.

All the Titans stood above the waterfall, the lawyer's screams died as he hit the bottom..or what they could see of it from the spray.

Raven and Cyborg were bandaging Beast Boy's hand. Jericho leaned against a tree, grunting from the pain of his broken leg. Herald was in a slow moving part of the river looking at...something. Every Titan were completely speechless.

"Ah...dude, watch it. Guy's. Let's head home.

* * *

"_Ladies and Gentlemen of Green River. The Titans South is completely disbanding. Our city has been promised protection as Pantha Herald, Jericho, and the lovely Argent have agreed to stay in the area and protect our beautiful city. Each will be working independently in separate parts of our city. The tower is being turned into a museum and library of the Titans history, from the beginnings of it in Jump City to the international team it has become. Their successes, their sorrows, all available for the public..."_

"Dude, turn it off." Beast Boy lay on the couch. They were back in Jump City. With Beast Boy's injury and Wildebeests paralysis, the Titans south had disbanded until further notice. Pantha, although extremely lucky considering how hard she hit her head on that boulder, suffered some brain damage from a concussion. She had some memory loss and had no knowledge of anything but fighting crime. Argent stayed with her to help her out and hopefully regain some of her memories.

Herald had gone along the beaches of Africa and found a washed up shell. This shell, when blown into made its own form of music. Researching it had revealed it be called a conch...or something like that. Raven said it was in "Lord of the Flies". Herald was using it temporarily until he got a new horn. But he was quickly growing attached to it. Jericho lived with him and they would play small concerts to make money.

Wildebeest was being given personal home care. They didn't know if his paralysis was permanent or not, but Beast Boy offered to front the whole bill. He felt extremely guilty for everyone's injuries. He later revealed to Cyborg that he suspected that Galtry booby trapped the surrounding clearings and sent them into a trap to make Galtry overconfident. To say his metallic friend was displeased would be the biggest understatement of the year. Nearly everyone had made a full recovery, Beast Boy fronting everyone's bills.

After it was revealed what he did, Beast Boy expected everyone to hate him or be angry with him. He even went to Robin and offered to turn himself in to go to prison, front everyone's bills, and completely give up hero work in an attempt to make up for his mistake. What he didn't expect was that everyone had listened to him and promised to try and forgive him...which they did by the end of the month after he went to extreme lengths to try and make up for it.

Two weeks after everyone forgave him, Raven took him aside and gave him a thorough telling down to stop going to such lengths for forgiveness (he had bought her an EXTREMELY rare tome, gave Robin new detective equipment, paid Batman back to replace the Batwing, gave Cyborg a promise to never touch the Tcar again, along with the funding to do build whatever he wanted, gave Jericho a brand new, state of the art guitar, Herald several new horns).

Life went back to a relative norm. As for Beast Boy, his severed hand didn't require much treatment. They just needed to change bandages and keep it from getting infected. But because of his animal DNA, his hand was slowly regrowing. They estimated another month and he'd be good for hero duty again. Kid Flash was currently staying in the Tower to help make up for Beast Boy's recuperation time. Despite how guilty Beast Boy felt, he was still amused at the tension between Kid Flash and Cyborg whenever Jinx came to visit. He and Robin would milk those situations for all it was worth.

All in all, they were happy that things ended as they did. Beast Boy didn't go completely insane with his obsession, a long time rival had been lost to the falls in Africa, and they were all back together. However, things had gotten a bit more interesting. Kid Flash, Jericho, Herald, Robin, and Cyborg had started a betting pool. The object of the bet was...when Beast Boy and Raven would get over themselves to actually start dating. It was obvious they liked each other, heck, they even knew of the other's feelings for them. They just didn't act on them, at all. Always coming up with an excuse. Beast Boy's latest one was amusing.

"Dude! Cyborg's meat might make me pink again!"

* * *

In a dark pub along the streets of Gotham, a lone figure was drinking down his sorrows. His life was ruined. He had lost everything. Every hope and dream. He had no hopes left. Only a dream he would never be able to achieve. His assets completely frozen and handed to a certain Titan. There was no way he could ever return to his home. Sighing to himself, he was stuck in the Crime capitol of the world. He had been mugged, drugged, and nearly killed on multiple occasions. from various people like the Penguin, Two-Face, Ras-as-Ghoul, and many others. But he couldn't, nay wouldn't leave. Not until he met his contacts. Two villains particular. He needed their help. He knew he would more than likely be killed that night, but he had to go through this.

His thoughts were interrupted by a bone chilling laugh.

"I don't normally leave my lovely home, but was told you would make it worth my while. A joke of the century to be exact." The slightly drunk figure turned around, his blood cold. Beside him was one of those he needed to see. That pale white skin, the green hair, that purple suit. The Clown Prince of Crime. The most feared criminal in the whole world. He single handedly gave the Justice League a run for their money. Batman was the only one who had ever given this criminal problems. Besides him was the ever faithful Haley Quinn.

"We..we...wel..well I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He could barely utter, his face pale as death.

"And I'll be pleased to shock you to reality if we can get to business now...with a cherry on top please. HAHAHAHAHA!" A huge shock went through his body, the electric current scorched his body entirely, his hair scorching. He watched Joker take the hand buzzer off. If the clown had held on for a second longer...

"Well, you are the Clown Prince of Crime. Batman is your nemesis." He said. Pulling some confidence to himself, he quickly lost it when hit on the head with a crowbar. Harley stood above him.

"Stop givin' Puddin the obvious. He wants to hear the Joke of the Century!" She growled.

Holding his bleeding head, he barely nodded. "What if there was a way you could get Batman in a way he'd never suspect." The clownly duo in front of him yawned slightly, however the twitching eyebrow on the Joker's face showed him he had caught interest. "Batman's old sidekick in Jump City, Robin.

Joker and Harley looked at each other, then laughed. "You think Puddin' hadn't thought of that you nitwit! That would only be a joke if Batman made a sarcastic comment about it." His fear rapidly taking hold of him, his last chance, and the real purpose of the meeting coming on him. He would be killed for this, he knew from what he's heard of the Joker, but his death wouldn't be in vain. So much for convincing him using other methods.

"But there's someone there moving in on your turf! A comedian you could say." Joker looked at him, smiling brightly.

"Assuming I'm interested, why should I care?" The figure pulled out a toy. A toy of a green teenager.

"Push the button on the back."

Joker smiled brightly, and handed the toy to Harley. She pushed it.

"Dude, I'm the King of Jokers."

Silence. silence echoed across the entire bar. Everyone in the bar, and out in the street was staring at that toy in Harley's hands with great fear. Joker however, was staring at the toy. No smile on his face. In fact, his face had a rage on it so extreme that it was a miracle that every mirror in Gotham didn't shatter. Turning slowly, Joker, having stolen the toy from Harley, glared at the man in front of him. "Tell me about him." It wasn't a question.

"His name is Beast Boy. He's one of the original Teen Titans. He's gained international fame for being the one to bring the end of the Brotherhood of Evil. He led the Titans against them in the final battle. He's always playing jokes and easy to underestimate as he's uneducated. However, his instincts is superb. He has animal instincts and senses. He can sense things that animals sense, and his hearing, eyesight, and smell are far superior to ours. He can turn into any animal he's seen or heard of. He's a vegan and has a hatred of" He was quickly interrupted.

"He's a what!!" Turning around slowly, a woman with fiery red hair stood before him. A leaf green outfit covered her. Poison Ivy. "He eats plants!!" He nodded, then smiled.

"Yes, he eats plants, helps kill the planet. Has a hatred for meat, apparently." Joker and Poison Ivy glared at the man in front of them. Joker turned to his sidekick.

"HARLEY!! Pack our things. We're going to Jump City."

"Don't forget me." Poison Ivy hissed.

The man smiled. His goal accomplished. He watched Ivy and Harley rush out of the bar, closely followed by Joker. However...when he reached the door, he turned around. Smiling brightly. "Before I forget." He pulled a pistol out of his pocket. The man felt the fear return tenfold. He had so hoped he could get out of this alive. He watched as if in slow motion Joker pull the trigger...and a bang flag came out. Relief overcame him. It was a joke. Then the flag flew out of the gun, impaling him between the eyes. The somewhat drunk man fell backwards dead.

Joker reached down and took out his wallet. "Nicholas Galtry, bang. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**The End...for now**

Author's Note: And that ends Me? Leader! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Until the sequal with the Joker and Poison Ivy loosed on Jump City. Good day.


End file.
